


Lights, Camera, Action!

by thechongz



Series: i7 aboverse [3]
Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Fluff, M/M, Wedding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:27:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 31,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23340955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thechongz/pseuds/thechongz
Summary: Izumi Iori didn’t like the unexpected.But sometimes, the unexpected isn’t so bad.---------------------------------------------“A drama offer for Nanase-san and me?”Epilogue: “We’re filming our next MV in Northmeir?”
Relationships: Nanase Riku/Izumi Iori, Rokuya Nagi/Izumi Mitsuki, Yotsuba Tamaki/Ousaka Sougo, side!Takanashi Otoharu/Oogami Banri, side!Yaotome Gaku/Kujou Ten, side!Yuki/Momo
Series: i7 aboverse [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1041134
Comments: 34
Kudos: 87





	1. Chapter 1

“A drama offer for Nanase-san and me?”

Tsumugi nodded, a bright smile ever-present on her face. “Yes!”

Riku leaned over, trying to look at the documents in Tsumugi’s hands. “What’s it about?”

The beta shuffled through the stack of papers, pulling out what appeared to be a summary of the plot and reading off it. “It’s for an adaption of a novel. It’s quite a typical romance story between an alpha and omega, a singer-in-training and his future manager. They said they wanted to film this part first,” Tsumugi said, pointing at the parts highlighted in yellow.

Iori squinted, blinking in confusion as he tried to process the words. “A wedding?”

Nodding again, Tsumugi explained, “They were planning on using the wedding scene as the promotional video for the drama. It’ll include the scenes where the lead couple prepare for the wedding, from choosing a venue to fitting sessions and food tasting sessions.”

Riku hummed, looking at his boyfriend with a thoughtful expression. “Sounds interesting. I’ve never been the lead in a drama before,” the alpha commented.

“My main concern is if the staff find out that we’re _actually_ a couple.”

“We’re pretty good at hiding it, I think,” Riku said, and Iori raised a brow at his partner. Riku seemed awfully invested in this drama already, and it was clear that he was gunning for Iori to accept the offer. He hadn’t gone as far as to use his alpha influence, at least, though Riku had never been the type to make Iori do anything that he didn’t want to.

The omega pursed his lips, his mind running through the possibility of the staff picking up on their relationship. The couple generally hid it well in public and around various filming crews, covering up with their constant bickering and Iori’s generally nonchalant attitude towards the alpha.

But this was a drama where they would be a couple, and Iori wasn’t sure if his inner omega would be able to hold back from showing _too_ much affection towards Riku. Iori wasn’t going to pretend that his omega wasn’t extremely clingy; ever since they’d brought their relationship to a more physical level, Iori had been just that much needier. Physical affection was a norm, the couple always cuddling and scenting each other in their free time together.

They hadn’t mated yet, although they did spend heats and ruts together now, but hopefully it wouldn’t be too easy to tell that Iori and Riku were more than just two members of IDOLiSH7. Their scents could still easily be disguised. The worst that could happen was that they might have to stop scenting each other as often. It wasn’t too big a deal. And if they _did_ get a little touchier than they needed to be, they could probably pass it off as them trying to get into character.

Iori was sure that he could at least control himself during filming hours, and Riku could, too.

“Okay. Why not?”

\---

The first meeting with the director went relatively smoothly.

They ran through the script, the director giving them each a copy of the novel to read in their spare time. Iori doubted they _would_ have spare time at all, considering that they had to memorise lines and rehearse in said spare time. It wasn’t as if they didn’t still have other schedules, and Iori was halfway through his degree studies, but they would manage. They always did.

The only thing that Iori thought felt a little off was when the director and scriptwriter prompted them for their opinions regarding many of the scenes – should the wedding be held in a church, should the food served be changed, what do you think of the setup? Riku seemed to go along with it well, the easy-going alpha offering his opinions when asked.

Iori had been hesitant at first. It was a little strange how much they were altering the script, because wasn’t the drama supposed to be directly adapted from the novel? But the scriptwriter assured him otherwise, telling the omega that it was more important for them to be comfortable with the set. He did mention that it wasn't meant to be a direct adaption, and that they always changed certain elements of a book to make the story more realistic.

So Iori ended up sharing his thoughts as well, basing suggestions off what he would have wanted for his own wedding. He wondered if he and Riku could get married anytime soon considering the fact that IDOLiSH7’s popularity was still on the rise. He couldn’t imagine how they could hide something like a wedding, not unless they flew overseas and held it there. They could also do away with a ceremony altogether, could opt to simply head down to the nearest district office and register their marriage.

Yeah, Iori wasn’t a big fan of that.

Since he was young, long before he presented, Iori had dreamt of having a wedding where he was surrounded by friends and family alike. And since he'd gotten together with Riku, he'd conjured up more than a few scenarios of getting married to the alpha. He’d hoped that it wouldn’t be too stressful, so only close friends would be invited, and the ceremony wouldn’t drag on for too long. The main purpose, after all, was to have his and his partner’s loved ones there, witness them exchange their vows.

Teatime would have been nice timing to hold the reception, since the Izumi family ran a bakery. Iori had always been attached to desserts, and Fonte Chocolat’s desserts were always top-notch. They could prepare some main dishes in case they got hungry, and they would just hang around outside to socialise or catch up with each other.

He didn’t particularly care about whether the wedding was held. Both a church and hotel were fine, although he _did_ slightly dislike the idea of having a wedding in a hotel, where other guests would also be milling around the area. Neither he nor Riku were particularly religious, though. But a hotel was the easier option, especially since a hotel would be able to cater food.

Iori didn't know why he was thinking about this so deeply; it wasn't as if it was a real wedding, after all.

As for the decorations, he’d thought of plain ivory as a background, and when he was young, he’d been rather invested in reading about flower symbolisms. Roses were, of course, the norm to have in a wedding, although Iori had thought about peonies, sunflowers, tulips. He wasn't really into flower arrangements, so he wasn't sure how to begin coordinating those flowers to make them look like a proper bouquet. The director assured him that they had a flower arrangement specialist on their team, yet another element of the entire thing that Iori was a little more than suspicious about.

They ended the day with a detailed set of notes regarding the setup for the supposed wedding, and the couple left with the promise of meeting back again a week later. They were going to officially start filming by then, and the director wanted them to get as much of the script memorised as possible by then.

Tsumugi picked them up, as usual, and Riku yawned as he got into the car, buckling his seatbelt and dropping his head on Iori's shoulder. When they'd first met, Iori had only been a centimetre taller than Riku, yet now he was a whole three centimetres taller than the alpha. Riku had grumbled about it when he’d realised just how much taller Iori had grown, but he didn't hate it.

Iori chuckled, leaning his cheek against the side of Riku's head and linking his fingers through the alpha's. "I can't believe you're tired when _I_ did most of the talking," Iori shook his head in amusement. Riku had hardly given any input at all, simply nodding and humming in agreement with Iori's suggestions, only speaking when prompted to. Iori didn't know whether to think that Riku simply hadn't ever thought of planning a wedding, or if he had no intentions of ever having one in the first place.

He sincerely hoped it wasn't the latter.

Apart from the occasional arguments, their relationship had been going relatively well, at least in Iori's opinion. He knew that getting married was just a status, that it didn't really matter as long as they eventually got mated and settled down, but he wanted to be Riku's in every way. Being married wasn't a necessity, and yet, it served as another way to show that he belonged to Riku.

As cheesy as it sounded, Iori wanted that for himself. Besides, he could recall when Riku had asked him about his thoughts on getting married, though it was long enough ago that he didn’t know when exactly that had been. They _were_ still young and had only been together for over two years; _maybe he thinks it’s still too soon._

It’d been a little over three years since they'd first met in that practice room, officially gotten together only about two years and a half ago. Iori had literally _just_ turned twenty. He didn't know if he was just being impatient.

Riku hummed, playing with Iori's fingers. "You know I value your opinions more than my own," he defended, and Iori let out an exasperated sigh. He knew, of course he did, but sometimes Riku forgot that Iori also valued the alpha's opinions as much. Before he could voice his thoughts, Riku spoke up again. "Well, they did tell me to give my honest views during filming next week, so don't worry. I will."

With another soft sigh, Iori nodded. The first scene they were going to film was the suit-fitting, and if it wasn't for a show, Iori would be excited for it. It wasn't that they'd never seen each other in suits before; they saw each other in suits every other day. But when placed in a wedding setting... Iori didn't want to acknowledge the butterflies in his stomach.

It was only a show. He just had to remember that.

\---

Riku shook Iori awake, apologising when Iori groaned in annoyance. A glance at the clock told him that it was barely six in the morning, and Iori cracked an eye open at Riku, wincing at the harshness of the corridor lights outside.

"It's still early..." Iori mumbled, and Riku smiled at his omega. Watching Iori wake up was always an experience that Riku enjoyed, especially since he usually woke up later than the other. At some point in time, the two had moved completely into Riku’s room. They’d already been sleeping together all the time, so moving into the same room was just a matter of time. The same went for Tamaki and Sougo, and Mitsuki had long ago started to sleep together with Nagi, albeit still sleeping in his own room at times.

As often as Iori woke up early, he had never been a morning person, and was always grouchy at best before he washed up. Riku thought it was absolutely adorable, and the occasional clinginess was an added bonus. "Why're you even awake..."

"I told you, I'm having breakfast with Tenn-nii today," Riku reminded, eliciting an annoyed groan from Iori. The omega attempted to pull him back into bed, trying to reclaim his human bolster-cum-heater, but Riku only laughed and shook his head. "I'll meet you at the filming venue, alright?" Riku asked.

Iori reluctantly nodded, and Riku pulled the blankets back over him before leaning down to press a kiss against Iori's forehead. "See you later," Iori yawned, turning away from the door and huddling deeper into the blanket.

"See you," Riku echoed, grabbing his coat and bag before closing the door behind him. He shivered slightly as he walked down the hallway, meeting Tamaki outside his and Sougo's room. He raised a brow at the other alpha, earning a thumbs-up, and Riku returned the gesture.

The two alphas headed over to the living room where they were met with everyone else, with only the exception of the two omegas. Tsumugi and Banri were there, too, and after grabbing a few sandwiches that Mitsuki had prepared, the group left the dorm to meet Tenn.

And the rest of TRIGGER. And Re:vale as well.

\---

Iori woke up again a little over an hour later, stretching his arms and rubbing his eyes sleepily. He stared at the other side of the bed, painfully empty and devoid of human warmth, taking some time to remember that Riku had left pretty early that morning.

With a yawn, Iori sat up, immediately flinching at the cold as he left the comfort of the blanket. While the dorm did have a heating system, individual rooms didn't, which meant that the cold February air was currently circulating around Iori's room. For a moment, Iori almost missed his heat, missed how he didn't feel cold during the time. Then he shook his head, wondering what would make him crazy enough to even think that.

He went to wash up, brushing his teeth and fixing his appearance before heading to the kitchen to grab breakfast. He still had about an hour until he had to leave, so Iori took his time, turning the TV on to catch up on the news. Iori realised after some time that it was unusually quiet. Usually, at least one of the others would be up by now, and as far as he knew, they didn't have morning schedules for the day.

Frowning, Iori went to check on each room, growing more confused when he saw that everyone was apparently gone. Except for Sougo, the elder omega having just woken up when Iori cracked the door open. Sougo looked at Iori blankly, his brain not quite awake yet. "Iori-kun...?"

"Where did Yotsuba-san go?"

Sougo shrugged. "I think he said he was meeting Aya."

Iori nodded; at least that much made sense. "Any idea about the others?"

"I don't know," Sougo replied honestly, grabbing his shawl from the bedside and pulling it over his shoulder to shield himself from the cold. Rubbing the sleep out of his eyes, the older omega asked, "They're not here?"

"No, although nii-san did at least make breakfast for us."

Sougo's face lit up at that. "I'll join you in the living room in a bit."

The two left the room together, Iori heading back to the living area and Sougo heading for the bathroom. As promised, Sougo joined Iori once he was done, taking the plate of food that Mitsuki had prepared and munching on the sandwiches as they watched the TV. They commented on the news, asked each other about their recent schedules, and soon enough it was time for Iori to leave for work.

MEZZO didn’t have a photoshoot till later that evening, so Sougo walked Iori to the door. “I’ll handle the dishes,” he told Iori, and the younger smiled at him gratefully. He waited for Iori to put on his shoes before waving to him as he left. “Good luck at work.”

“I’ll be going, then,” Iori said, leaving the dorm and heading to the nearest train station. The filming location wasn’t too far away, so Iori opted to take the subway, looking over the script again as he travelled. He was still mildly puzzled as to why there seemed to be so few lines, most of them having been left blank as potential ad-libs.

The director _did_ say that he wanted as genuine a reaction as possible, told them to imagine being in the shoes of the soon to be married couple. That didn’t make Iori any less sceptical about it; in the past two to three years of being an idol, he had never once come across such a vague script. He didn’t act nearly as often as Yamato did, but even he knew that something was strange about this project.

_Well, it’s too late to reject it now,_ Iori told himself, glancing up when he heard his stop being announced. He texted Riku as he left the station, receiving an almost instant reply just as he caught the scent of the alpha nearby. Iori barely had time to look up before he was tackled by Riku, the alpha’s arm slinging over his shoulder in what appeared to others as normal brotherly affection.

Given a choice, Riku would have pulled Iori into a tight hug and given him a kiss, but there were already eyes on them, and Iori cleared his throat. “Good to see you too, Nanase-san,” he greeted, as if he hadn’t been sleeping in the same bed as the alpha just three hours ago.

Riku beamed, and the two fell into step beside each other, shoulders occasionally bumping as they headed to the filming set. Iori raised a brow when he realised that Riku was a little jittery – or was he imagining things? Riku had never been the best at concealing his scent, much less from his fated omega. “How was breakfast?”

“Delicious,” Riku replied without missing a beat. “We had pancakes!”

Iori couldn’t help but chuckle at that, knowing just how identical the twins were when it came to their food preferences. But whereas Tenn would begrudgingly eat foods that he didn’t particularly like, Riku tended to whine about them and shove them onto Iori’s plate.

“That’s nice,” Iori said. He fished around for the script, pulling it out of his file and pointing to a part that he didn’t quite know how to interpret. “Did you see this part? Isn’t it too… _not_ specific?”

Riku scanned through the line, head tilting to the side as he hummed in thought. It was a scene where Iori would walk out of the changing room in what Riku deemed as the ‘perfect’ suit, but what they didn’t mention was exactly how many times Iori would have to change. Then Riku laughed, shrugging as if it didn’t really matter. “You know how the director wants it to feel authentic.”

Iori grimaced. “It seems like we might spend the whole day there, then.”

“Maybe we can get some inspirations from there,” Riku commented, and Iori looked at him in mild confusion. He didn’t miss how the alpha’s cheeks flushed, Riku biting on his lower lip nervously. “You know. When we decide to get married.”

_Oh._ Now Iori was blushing, too. “Do you want to?” he asked, feeling the familiar flutter of butterflies in his stomach. He’d thought that Riku didn’t _want_ to get married anymore, but maybe the alpha had been thinking about it this entire time.

“I mean, of course I do,” Riku replied with a frown. “Didn’t we already discuss this before? It might not happen anytime soon, but there’s no way I don’t want to marry you. What do you want it to be like?”

Suddenly Iori felt to embarrassed to admit that whatever he’d told the director last week was _exactly_ what he envisioned his dream wedding to be. Nothing fancy or extravagant, just their close friends and family gathering to celebrate the occasion. Everything he’d said, down to the decoration details, were what he envisioned for his wedding. _Their_ wedding.

He averted his gaze from Riku’s as he replied, “Pretty much like this, I guess.”

He saw how Riku’s face lit up, and Iori wondered how it was possible for anyone to be that cute. “And what about a proposal?” Riku pushed on, uncaring of how Iori’s cheeks were growing unbearably warm even in the cold February air. Iori was certain that Riku could smell his increasing embarrassment; he made a mental note to bring it up again later at night.

“As long as you don’t do it in front of, say, a crowded street,” Iori conceded. He didn’t mind if people they were familiar with were around, but the idea of a crowd of strangers witnessing Riku’s proposal didn’t sit well with Iori. Maybe it was because he was so used to hiding their relationship from the public that the thought of ever opening up about it was slightly terrifying. He could only guess what it would do to IDOLiSH7’s reputation.

Riku nodded in understanding, nudging Iori when he spotted the shop they were meant to film in today. Unsurprisingly, it was a suit rental place, one specially catered towards marrying male couples. There were a couple of business suits as well, but majority of them were wedding tuxedos in an astonishing variety of designs and colours.

Tsumugi was already talking to the director inside, and she smiled at the duo as they entered the shop. They greeted the staff, went to the back to quickly get their makeup done, and then returned to where everybody else was setting up the cameras.

The director clapped his hands together, looking at the two in anticipation. “Okay, I want the two of you to start by walking in through that door together, hand-in-hand,” he instructed. Then he gestured to the owner of the shop, a kind-looking man by the name of Tachibana. “Then Riku-kun will talk to Tachibana-san about the theme of the wedding, and he’ll recommend a few pairs of suits for the both of you.”

They nodded in understanding, exiting the shop and waiting outside for the cue to begin. The wind was still chilly, and Iori subconsciously stepped closer to Riku when a particularly strong gust blew by. Riku chuckled at his boyfriend’s movement, wrapping an arm around Iori and pulling the omega closer to him. “What are you doing?” Iori hissed, glancing at the cameramen standing around them.

“We’re acting, aren’t we?” Riku asked, a mischievous twinkle in his eyes.

Iori sighed, but he didn’t step away from the warmth that Riku’s body provided.

“And… action!”

With their fingers loosely intertwined between them, Riku and Iori started up the stairs of the establishment, the alpha pushing the door open and letting Iori enter the warmer interior of the shop. They went up to the counter where Tachibana was sitting, the man smiling at them welcomingly. "How may I help you?"

"We’re looking for suits for our wedding," Riku explained, and Tachibana followed the script to a t, immediately asking them for the theme of the reception so that he could look for something that they would like.

Iori watched as Riku listed out the exact details that he had told the director just a week prior, a comfortable warmth blooming in his chest as he realised that Riku remembered exactly what he had said. Granted, they _had_ recorded it down in the script, but it was nice to know that Riku cared enough to have memorised it perfectly.

"I think I have a few pieces in mind," Tachibana told them with a smile. "Take a seat, and I'll be right back."

The couple did as told, Iori not even thinking twice before he leaned against Riku, smiling softly when he felt the alpha's thumb brush over his knuckles soothingly. He didn't even know what he was so nervous about. Was it because it was his first time being the lead in a show? Was it because he was acting with Riku? Or, god forbid, was it because he was imagining that this wasn't for show, but the real thing?

Iori sighed. His thoughts had been running a little wild recently. Maybe his inner omega's longing was beginning to get to him. It certainly didn’t help that his heat had ended just a few days ago. He felt Riku's gaze on his face, the alpha asking, "Are you okay?"

"Just a little nervous," Iori admitted, relaxing just a little when Riku nuzzled the top of his head affectionately. Tachibana came back a while later, pushing a rack of tuxedos with him. They all came in matching sets, and he showed the first set to the couple.

They went through at least six sets of tuxedos over the next hour and a half, both males changing separately before they showed each other the outfit. The first three had been a miss, Iori not quite liking the black or the glimmer or the ruffles along the lapels. The fourth, however, had caught both their eyes instantly.

Riku had been sitting on the chair, already changed into his tuxedo and waiting for Iori to be done. He liked this one a lot, white with red edges on the lapels, as well as red wrist cuffs. The vest was a matching red, just as Iori's was blue. A quick glance at Tsumugi and a sneaky smile from the beta indicated that this was very much planned, that this particular set of tuxedos had been designed specially with them in mind, and Riku loved how they turned out.

And when Iori stepped out of the changing room, looking almost shy, Riku's throat went dry. He'd thought he'd seen Iori when he looked his best, but this was a cut above the rest. It didn't help that Iori's cheeks were dusted with a faint pink, the omega's gaze sweeping over Riku's outfit appreciatively.

Riku's legs moved of their own volition, standing up from the chair and going over to Iori. He tucked Iori's hair behind his ear, admiring how absolutely _stunning_ his boyfriend was. It was clear that Iori was doing the same, his eyes fixed on the side braid that the stylist had done up for Riku.

"You look..." Riku trailed off, unable to find a word that could encompass what he felt. Beautiful, amazing, gorgeous, were all words that came to mind. But then Riku smiled gently at Iori, sighing contentedly as he said, "Perfect."

Iori's cheeks burned from the praise. "You don't look too bad yourself."

"Do you two like it?" Tachibana asked gleefully, although there was honestly no need to. Their reactions spoke enough for them, the couple looking at each other before nodding in unison. The man seemed elated that they’d found a set they liked, marking it down on his list and urging them to try on a couple more before deciding on the right one.

The last two sets weren't too shabby, either, both a nice shade of ivory white. One had embroidered flowers down the side, and the other was rimmed with black. There wasn't a hint of doubt that there was only one set of suits for them, though, and clearly Tachibana thought so as well. He kept the rest of the suits in the back, coming back out to discuss the price and arrangements for when to pick them up.

Once they were done, he thanked them and sent them off, with a promise to see them again soon.

The moment they stepped out of the shop, the director grinned at them. "Cut! Perfect take, boys. You two are naturals!"

Iori hadn't even realised that they’d had no NGs, too caught up in his little bubble of fantasy that he had almost forgotten that they were even filming. Riku was already thanking the director, smiling bashfully as he praised them for a job well done. The other staff were busy keeping the filming equipment, and Tsumugi approached them with drinks in her hands.

"That was really great!" the beta exclaimed. "I didn't realise how good you two were at acting."

_We're really not,_ Iori thought dryly, and Tsumugi knew it as well. Had it been any other scenario, if they had been acting as anything other than a couple, Iori was sure that they would have tons of NGs. It was only because they were so comfortable with their roles that they had managed to execute the parts perfectly, and perhaps it was their genuine reactions that the director was happy with.

Riku smiled sheepishly at Tsumugi. "Manager, you know the reason," he accused, earning a chuckle from Tsumugi as she nodded in acknowledgement. Riku nudged Iori, and they went to remove their makeup and fix their hair.

"The braid was really pretty," Iori remarked as he combed through his hair.

"You think so?"

"I was surprised by how good you looked with it," the omega admitted, rolling his eyes when Riku raised his brows suggestively. He threw the makeup wipe into the bin, slapping Riku on the shoulder for good measure, even though he laughed at the way Riku whined in response. "Let's go home already."

\---

The next filming was held around two weeks later. It was split into two parts – the first would be the food tasting, and the next was visiting the church that the crew had reserved. Despite Iori's protests to _not_ use Fonte Chocolat, Riku had made the suggestion anyway, and the director loved the idea of using the renowned bakery.

That was how Iori found himself in front of his family bakery, surrounded by a filming crew with Riku beside him. He supposed it wouldn't hurt for the bakery to get more exposure, although they had already expanded since IDOLiSH7 became more popular. Having their two sons as idols had boosted sales rather significantly, and just a few months ago, they'd opened their first branch outlet.

The chimes sounded as Iori and Riku entered, and the Izumi parents' faces lit up when they spotted their son and his boyfriend. Of course, they'd been informed of the filming beforehand, but it was understandably hard to get into character when it had been a while since they last saw the two.

"Iori, Riku-kun," Izumi Hiroko gushed, already coming out from behind the counter to smother them in a tight hug. Iori was glad that they'd closed the bakery for the entire afternoon, even though it meant lost revenue, because he definitely didn't want people seeing him be babied by his mother.

"Mum, please," Iori sighed, letting her fuss over him a while more. Iori smiled as his father approached them, the elder ruffling his hair gently. "Long time no see, dad."

"You've both been busy with work," Izumi Yosuke said in understanding, tugging his wife away from Iori. The omega sent his father a thankful smile; ever the tactful man. "Shall we start?"

Once the staff had everything set up, the director got them into position, telling them to start when they were ready. Yosuke introduced them to the selection of pastries, suggesting a few that he felt would be good for a teatime wedding reception. Hiroko, the meticulous woman she was, was diligently jotting things down, making notes about the pastries that Riku or Iori commented on.

It wasn't too hard to make a decision since they'd already discussed with the director beforehand what they wanted to use. They also talked about preparing one or two main dishes, discussing what the catering set-up should be like in order to fit with the rest of the decorations.

After that was, as Riku called it, the long-anticipated cake tasting. It didn't come as a surprise when Iori saw that the cake samples were all flavours that he'd loved to eat while growing up, though Riku had yet to try all of them. They sampled each flavour, talking about how they would layer and decorate the cake with icing. Three tiers seemed almost excessive, considering that there wouldn't be that many guests, and they intended to use the colours of the bouquet for the icing flowers.

They eventually decided on red velvet cake, something simple and yet matched Riku's tuxedo. Iori wasn't afraid to admit that maybe he was just biased, feeling satisfied when Riku struggled to find something to counter his words. It wasn’t often that Iori could voice his affection for Riku in public, so during the rare times that it did happen, Riku was usually so pleasantly surprised that he never did quite know how to respond.

Even though the entire thing had taken nearly an hour and a half, Iori felt like the time passed far too quickly. This round of filming, too, was a perfect take. They were a little tight on schedule for the day, since Riku was guesting on a show later in the evening, so Iori barely got to spend any more time with his parents before they were heading off to the next location.

Before they left, Iori begrudgingly let his mother hug him again. She patted him on the back, and for some reason, was looking a little teary. When she noticed Iori begin to fret, she simply chuckled and shook her head. "My little boy is growing up so fast," she sniffled, wiping at the corner of her eye. "We'll see you soon."

They left for the church immediately after that, taking the van that the crew usually rode in since Tsumugi wasn't with them today. It was a relatively short ride, and the crew filled in the silence with questions about IDOLiSH7’s day-to-day activities. It was easy to hide their relationship when they were distracted, both Riku and Iori focusing on the conversation to stop themselves from reaching out to the other.

Upon arriving at the church, the crew hurried to set everything up while Riku and Iori went to get their makeup touched up. They met with the pastor, introducing themselves and trying to get a general feel of the place. It was a typical church, white interiors with wooden benches. Iori could imagine what it would look like, fully decorated, and he quite liked it.

Filming went by in a breeze, and all of a sudden, they were done for the day. While Iori was glad to be able to go home and rest, he was also extremely nervous for the next filming. It would be the wedding scene, barely a little over a week later. The rest of the drama was to be filmed over the course of the next few months, but the promotional video was to come first.

And boy, was Iori worried.

He was already a little too emotionally invested in everything, wanting to believe that this was not just part of an act. Maybe his inner omega _was_ getting impatient and wanted to be mated with Riku as soon as possible. Iori honestly had no idea. He just hoped it wasn't too obvious. He didn't want to pressure Riku into anything that he wasn't ready for.

He snapped out of his thoughts when Riku tapped him on the shoulder. "I'm going off to my next schedule now," Riku told him, bag already slung over his shoulder. He passed Iori's bag to him, looking somewhat worried about the omega. It wasn’t often that Iori was so absorbed in his thoughts. "Will you be okay going back alone?"

Iori nodded, forcing a smile at the alpha. "Of course. Don't be late."

“Okay then...” Riku didn’t sound so convinced, but he didn’t push any further. “I'll see you tonight.”

Iori watched as Riku headed for the nearest subway station, shaking his head to clear it of the thoughts that seemed to be flooding him. With a soft sigh, he thanked the filming crew before hailing a cab and going back to the dorm.

Maybe a nice hot shower would clear his mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to the first chapter of Lights, Camera, Action!
> 
> It's mostly a standalone fic so new readers don't have to go through the ~400k words of Unexpected and Untold, but I do make references to events that happened in those fics so if you have time to slowly read those...!! ;) But it's really not too important, so no worries about being lost if you haven't read the first two fics to the series!
> 
> The main portion of this fic is pretty much already done, and I'm finishing up the last chapter at the moment. There's a total of 5 chapters to this, as stated in the fic info! 4 chapters for the main story and 1 for the epilogue! Since it's nearly complete, I'll be putting up the chapters weekly on Thursdays (today is special bc it's the 27th hah) so please subscribe if you're interested so that you won't miss out on updates!!!
> 
> Those who've read Untold will know that there's a Part 4 to this fic series, and I'll (probably) start putting that up within a month of finishing this fic. Please look forward to that too!
> 
> I hope you guys enjoyed the first chapter~ Please leave kudos and comments if you did! <3


	2. Chapter 2

As it turned out, Iori wasn't the only one who was anxious about the next filming. 

He'd caught Riku pacing when the alpha thought he was still asleep, brows furrowed in thought as he ran through the scenario. They didn't have many similar schedules that week, and so they only saw each other in the mornings and evenings. Iori felt relieved that he wasn't alone in feeling antsy, that Riku was feeling exactly the same as him. 

And when the day of filming came, Iori woke up once more to an empty bed, Riku nowhere in sight. 

A quick check of his phone assured Iori that the alpha had something he'd forgotten to settle, and that he'd head for the church right after his errand. That left Iori to prepare for the day alone, everyone else having early schedules for the day as well. 

Iori tried to keep himself busy – making way too much food for breakfast, taking his time to do the dishes, sorting the laundry, watching the news. Anything and everything that he could do to distract himself, he did. He somehow managed to waste enough time dawdling, leaving the house and deciding to just take a cab instead of the train. 

He ended up arriving with a good twenty minutes to spare, but before Iori could even think of stepping into the church, one of the stylists came his way. "Izumi-san!" the man, Yamada, called out happily, quickly steering Iori away from the entrance of the church and around it. Iori raised a brow, but he followed the man anyway; maybe there had been some changes that he hadn't been informed about. 

There was a room at the back of the church, as Iori soon found out. It was usually used for the pastor or choir to change into their uniforms, and it had been temporarily turned into a makeshift makeup area for the day’s filming. Yamada urged him to put his belongings down, and Iori couldn't help the smile that appeared on his face when he saw his tuxedo. 

"Has Nanase-san arrived yet?" Iori asked as he sat down in front of the mirror. 

"He's getting ready in another room," Yamada explained, fingers already deftly applying toner onto Iori's face. Iori kept as still as possible, trying not to fidget as he thought of how Riku would look. The braid in Riku's hair had really been a nice touch to his overall look, but maybe Iori was just biased. “You’re early today, as usual.” 

They didn't converse much as Yamada focused on perfecting Iori's makeup, taking longer than he usually did which was strange considering Iori had been working with him for the past couple of months. After he was finally done with makeup, Iori went to change into his suit, allowing Yamada to fix his appearance and make sure everything looked perfect. 

The final touch was to brush Iori's hair, only on the right side, back and tuck it behind his ear. Yamada secured the hair in place with a small pin, spraying it for good measure before he looked Iori over and smiled to himself. "I think we're about done." 

"Thank you, Yamada-san," Iori said, already pulling his phone out to check for any texts from Riku. They usually got ready together, and when they didn't, they would keep in touch through messages. It seemed oddly strange that Riku had yet to send him a single text, but Iori tried not to dwell on it, standing up and heading out of the changing room. The alpha was probably busy getting ready. 

"A-ah, wait!" Yamada exclaimed, hurriedly sliding in between Iori and the door with a sheepish smile. Iori gave him a questioning look, watching as Yamada fidgeted slightly. He opened his mouth to speak, then closed it again, and let out a sigh. "They're still setting up, and they don't want you to go into the church until the cameras are already rolling." 

Iori nodded slowly. That sounded reasonable enough, since the director always emphasised how much he wanted their reactions to be genuine. "Okay then. So I suppose I'm stuck here till they're done?" 

"Pretty much," Yamada replied apologetically, visibly jumping when his ringtone sounded. He picked up the call, and Iori watched his expression turn from worried to relieved. It was a little hard to understand the conversation; Yamada's replies consisted of, "Oh, is that so? I'm glad to hear it. Yes, I am. Alright." 

As it turned out, Iori wasn't stuck in the changing room for long. Once the call ended, Yamada turned to look at Iori with a strange smile; the omega couldn’t help thinking that the stylist was being extremely strange today. "Well, out we go," he instructed, leading Iori back out of the room and all the way to the front of the church. 

The familiar camera crew were there, and Iori greeted them politely before looking back at Yamada. "Are we starting the filming?" Iori asked, finally piecing the phone conversation together. He was willing his voice not to tremble in anticipation, maybe mixed with a little bit of worry that perhaps he just might screw up after all. 

Iori didn't know how he was supposed to keep his personal feelings separate from his professionalism, something that he prided himself on, when he was emulating a wedding and his boyfriend was playing the role of the other groom. It was especially difficult precisely because this was something that Iori wanted to do for real, and he knew he likely wouldn't be able to do it just yet. 

Yamada nodded, still wearing the smile from before, and Iori looked around in confusion. "Wasn't there supposed to be someone playing the role of my father?" Iori asked. He didn't have to wait for Yamada to reply – from the corner of his eye, Iori spotted a strangely familiar head of orange hair. _"Nii-san?"_

Mitsuki let out an awkward laugh, handing the bouquet that he was holding over to Iori. _His_ bouquet, Iori soon realised, spotting the familiar flowers that he had mentioned during their discussion weeks ago. Mitsuki was dressed in a sleek black tuxedo, hair tousled slightly from the wind. "Hey." 

"What're you doing here?" Iori questioned, wincing at how the question came out a little too harsh. 

"They said they wanted it to be more realistic, since I'm your brother," Mitsuki replied, chuckling at Iori's dumbfounded expression. He linked his arm with Iori's, sending a discreet nod to the director, who Iori hadn't even realised was there. 

"We're ready when you are!" 

Iori took a deep breath, trying to steady his racing heart. He made to take a step forward, towards the wooden doors of the church, but Mitsuki stayed rooted in his spot. And when Iori turned to look at the beta, Mitsuki simply grinned. 

"Actually, you know what? There’s someone much more suited to play this role," Mitsuki said, letting go of Iori and looking behind him. 

The omega turned, he seemed to be doing a lot of turning lately, and a gasp left his lips as he saw who was standing there. As dashing as always, dressed in a tuxedo not unlike Mitsuki's, was their father. "Dad? What..." 

It was getting a little hard to breathe through the thickness in his throat. Suddenly, Iori didn't feel like he was simply acting for a show anymore. He didn't manage to get another word out, simply allowing his father to hook their arms together. Mitsuki stayed beside them, giving Iori a small push on the back forward in encouragement. 

Iori swallowed audibly, clenching his fingers into a fist so that his hands didn't tremble, willing himself to take one step forward at a time. Mitsuki pushed the doors open, and Iori looked straight at the altar where Riku stood. 

He'd originally thought that getting his father to stand-in was maybe for authenticity's sake, but he could see Tenn standing right beside Riku on the altar. Through the tears that were beginning to gather in his eyes, Iori spotted his mother, Riku's parents, the rest of IDOLiSH7. Even the members of TRIGGER and Re:vale were there, along with their managers and Otoharu.

And right behind Tenn and Riku, standing at the podium, was none other than Douglas Rootbank.

 _I'm going to be sick._

It was beginning to make sense now. How the director had asked for their opinions, _Iori's_ opinions, regarding the entire wedding setup. How the script had been vague at best, with little to no direction about how they were supposed to act out the so-called scenes. How Riku had had so many errands to run before filming days. How they could possibly have no NGs, even though they hadn't even really been paying attention to the acting. How they had gone to Fonte Chocolat. Iori suddenly remembered when his mother had said, "We'll see you soon". How everyone hadn't been in the dorm that morning. 

It was all planned out. And it wasn't an act. 

This was for real. 

"Don't just stand there," Mitsuki teased. "He's been really worried about everything, you know." 

"He didn't even _propose,"_ Iori muttered, voice sounding strange even to himself, but he continued down the aisle on shaky legs. He could smell the tension radiating off Riku, now that they were in the same room and just metres apart. He _had_ been able to smell it even from outside the church, but he’d assumed that Riku was similarly just nervous about having to act out a wedding. 

Everyone's eyes were on him now, some teary, some not. Iori swore he could hear his mother crying already, and he’d be damned if he didn't want to cry too. 

It felt like it took forever before they made it to the altar, Mitsuki taking his place beside Tenn as, Iori would assume, their best men. And then his father was letting go of his arm, taking his hand and placing it in Riku's, warning the alpha that "You'd best take care of him." 

And then suddenly it felt like there was only him and Riku there, Iori gazing at Riku and recognising the same nervousness that he was currently feeling. _So_ this _is why he asked how I wanted our wedding to be,_ Iori realised belatedly, although by then the plan had already been put into motion. Three years since they'd met, and Riku was still surprising him every day. 

Riku smiled shakily at Iori. "Surprise?" 

An incredulous chuckle left Iori's lips, and when he blinked, a few tears trailed down his cheek. "You're so stupid," Iori said, letting Riku wipe the stray tears away. The alpha's hand was warm on his face, and he leaned slightly into the touch, eyes slowly fluttering shut with a soft sigh. "I never even said yes." 

"But I haven't even asked," Riku shot back, grinning as Iori's eyes shot open. He moved his hand away from Iori's cheek, taking a step back before he got down on one knee. Iori's hand flew to his mouth, just barely managing to muffle the surprised gasp that he let slip as Riku reached into his pocket and pulled out a blue velvet box. Even before Riku said anything, Iori was crying again. 

Riku smiled fondly at his boyfriend, opening the box carefully to reveal a silver ring, a small garnet nestled in the middle. The birthstone for the month of January. "Izumi Iori," Riku started. "When I first met you in that practice room three years ago, I never would've thought that we would end up together. I didn't like being an alpha, but you made me understand why I was born an alpha, just like you were born an omega. Not many people get to meet their fated halves, or to be in a relationship with them. I know we're still young, but there's nobody else I'd rather spend the rest of my life with. Will you do me the honour of marrying me?" 

By now, Iori was sobbing uncontrollably, barely able to see through the tears streaming down his cheeks. He nodded, immediately burying his face into Riku's shoulder when the alpha got up to embrace him. Somewhere in the back of his mind, Iori felt bad for ruining the tuxedo with his tears and makeup, but that was the least of his concerns. 

Riku had just proposed to him, and he had said yes. 

"You're an idiot, you know that?" Iori sobbed, and he could imagine Riku’s smile as he replied that yes, he did, all while patting Iori's back comfortingly. Their friends and family were cheering for them, the loudest being Mitsuki, Nagi, and Momo. And Iori loved all of them. 

But most of all, he loved Riku. 

He couldn’t wait to be Nanase Iori. 

\--- 

It took a while before Iori stopped crying, and when he could think properly again, he suddenly felt extremely embarrassed. Had he really just broken down into tears in front of everyone? It was rare enough for him to display a wide range of emotions to anyone other than Riku and his family; he wondered if Tenn would tease him for it. 

Douglas cleared his throat, smiling at the couple. "Shall we begin?" he asked, and Riku looked at Iori before he nodded in response. The veteran idol's smile grew wider, and he looked over to where Tamaki and Sougo were sitting. 

It was only then that Iori noticed their outfits; almost exactly the same as his and Riku's, only in light blue and purple. Realisation dawned upon him at the same time that Douglas asked, "Then can I also get Tamaki and Sougo up here?" 

"Us?" Sougo asked, eyes wide as Tamaki tugged the omega up. "W-wait, Tamaki-kun!?" 

Tamaki sighed dramatically, even though he was smiling, turning so that he was facing Sougo completely. Just like Riku had done, he pulled a box out of his pocket, but he didn't bother getting down on one knee. Instead, Tamaki just opened the box which held a ring, also in silver. It had a slightly different cutting from Riku and Iori's, and instead of a garnet, there was a beautiful amethyst embedded inside. He sighed in fond exasperation once more for good measure. "Souchan, I'm stupid," Tamaki said, reminding Sougo of what the alpha had said two and a half years ago, just a while after MEZZO had debuted. 

"I'm stupid, but you put up with me. I'm not romantic, and sometimes I make you cry because I'm _that_ stupid. You could probably do so much better, but you love me. And you helped me to find Aya, even though I was angry at you for hiding it from me at first. I didn't know I could love someone so much, more than King Pudding and even Aya, until I got together with you. I know I'm still young, I haven't even turned twenty, but... would you like to become Yotsuba Sougo?" 

It came as no surprise when Sougo also ended up as a crying mess, and he nodded frantically. "Yes, yes, always yes," he whispered, letting Tamaki pull him to his chest and feeling thankful, not for the first time, that he was a fair bit shorter than Tamaki. He hid his face in his alpha’s chest easily, and Tamaki’s arms wrapped around his shoulders. 

Douglas didn’t rush them, and neither did anyone else. By the time his face was free of tears and he looked up, Aya and the director of the orphanage, Sawamura, were sitting in where Tamaki and Sougo had been sitting. Aya’s eyes lit up when Sougo looked her way, and she scrambled to get up to pass the bouquet in her hands to the omega. 

Tamaki let go of Sougo, let his sister throw her arms around her soon-to-be brother-in-law. Sougo smiled at the younger Yotsuba, feeling the tears threaten to spill over once more. Aya had grown taller since they’d first met, curse the Yotsuba genes, the top of her hair now tickling Sougo’s nose slightly. 

She pulled back to smile at Sougo. “The bouquet is from your parents,” she whispered, giggling when Sougo’s eyes widened considerably in shock. 

It was a beautiful bouquet, dusted with lilacs and baby’s breath and white roses. Even though his parents weren’t physically there, it was more than good enough for him that they approved of him getting married to Tamaki. The alpha had done everything possible to prove that he was a capable partner for their son, and Sougo was relieved to have their consent. 

“Take good care of onii-chan for me, okay?” 

Not trusting himself to speak, Sougo simply nodded. He swallowed past the lump in his throat, chuckling when Aya gave him a quick nuzzle against the cheek and Tamaki grumbled at her. He watched her return to her seat beside Sawamura before willing himself to turn back to look at Tamaki. 

The alpha was gazing at him with a soft fondness that he reserved only for Sougo and Aya, and Sougo felt his heart clench in his chest. He really loved Tamaki, so much. Tamaki held his hand out, and Sougo took it easily. “Come on already,” Tamaki teased, and the couple walked up the stairs to stand beside Riku and Iori on the altar. 

Douglas cleared his throat, going through the standard speech with his own little twist. Iori leaned over to Sougo slightly. “Did you know Douglas-san is certified to wed people?” he asked, chuckling when Sougo responded with a subtle shake of his head. “Me neither.” 

The omegas snapped back to attention when Douglas asked, “Izumi Iori, do you promise to stay with Nanase Riku through thick and thin, in sickness and in health, for better or worse?” 

Iori looked at Riku, wanting to laugh at how nervous the alpha suddenly looked. It was as if he almost expected Iori to change his mind and say no, in the span of the past thirty minutes. Iori hummed in thought, watching Riku try his best not to squirm in his spot. “I might regret this, but... yes, I do.” 

“Hey!” Riku huffed indignantly, earning a bout of laughter from their friends and family. Then Riku turned back to look at Douglas, listening intently as Douglas repeated himself, to Riku this time. The redhead smiled, nodding with ease. “I do.” 

The same went for Tamaki and Sougo, and finally, Douglas grinned and announced, “I now name you husband and husband. You may kiss your groom.” 

Riku didn’t waste any time, one hand coming up to cup Iori’s cheek and the other snaking around Iori’s waist. He pulled his now-husband towards him, and Iori smiled as their lips met in a quick kiss. Their little audience erupted into cheers for the two couples, and Iori moved back from the kiss briefly only to press his forehead against Riku’s. 

“Did I ever tell you how much I love you?” Iori asked, and Riku simply nodded in reply. There was nothing that needed to be said; they both knew that this was what they wanted, that they wanted to be with each other. Iori was still amazed by how Riku had set the whole thing up, and he made a mental note to ask the alpha later. 

They were broken out of their little moment together when Nagi shouted, “Bouquet toss!” 

Riku laughed, his happiness ringing clearly through the air, and he turned to look at Iori. “You heard the man,” he said, and Iori chuckled as well. He shared a look with Sougo, and they both turned so that their backs were facing the crowd. 

And then they threw the bouquets. 

The loudest voice, the _only_ voice really, clamouring for either bouquet was Nagi. “Me! Me! _Please_ throw it to me!” he exclaimed, and they didn’t even need to turn around to know that he’d managed to catch at least one of the two bouquets. His loud victory cry of “I did it!” was more than enough, and when Iori glanced at Mitsuki, he was pleased to see that his brother’s cheeks were flushed. 

But more so than that, _Tenn_ was blushing. That piqued Iori’s curiosity enough that he turned to see who exactly had caught the other bouquet. He wasn’t really surprised to see that it was Gaku who held Sougo’s bouquet in his hand, his normally fair cheeks now a crimson red. 

“Why did you catch it…” Tenn sighed, but he didn’t look any less embarrassed. 

“Before we all go out for some food,” Douglas started, gesturing for Yuki to stand up. From beside Otoharu, Banri got up as well, picking up a guitar that Iori hadn’t even realised was there. He could tell where this was going already, and Iori shot Riku an accusing look. This was too elaborate a plan. “Yuki has very generously written an instrumental for today." 

The two members of the original Re:vale went to the piano by the side, Yuki sitting down in the middle and Banri sitting closer to the edge. Yuki started first, his fingers gliding over the black and ivory keys gracefully, creating the beginning of a peaceful melody that everyone was hearing for the first time. 

Banri joined in a little later, easing his way into the duet and building the harmony with Yuki. The piece was simple, a short song that properly conveyed the feelings of happiness and contentment to those who heard it. Beside him, Iori could hear that Sougo was crying again, but he supposed that being a composer himself, Sougo could appreciate the piece much better than Iori could. 

When the duo finished playing, Momo ran over and pounced on Yuki. "That was amazing! As expected of Ban-san and my darling!" 

"It was," Riku agreed. “Thank you, Yuki-san, Banri-san.” 

"Let's cut the cake now, shall we?" Douglas suggested, and the two newlywed couples went back over to the centre of the altar. As they’d discussed, they had gotten the three-tier cake from Fonte Chocolat. Iori and Sougo picked up the knives resting beside the cake, and their alphas held it together with them. 

They each cut out a perfect slice, earning another chorus of cheers from their audience. 

"Now who's ready for some food?" Riku asked. "I'm _starving."_

\--- 

The group shuffled out of the church a few people at a time, not wanting to attract too much attention from passers-by. There was already a white tent set up beside the church, opaque enough so that people wouldn't be able to see who was inside. 

The pastries and food were arranged nicely in a buffet-style, all according to what they had said during the food tasting session a few weeks ago. There were also an additional four plates of sekihan, no doubt specially prepared for the two pairs of newlyweds. The Izumi parents looked proud of themselves, watching as everyone went to grab some food to eat. 

Iori found himself being congratulated by everyone, and he properly thanked all of them before Riku whisked him to the side and forced a plate of food onto him. "Eat," the alpha instructed, and Iori smiled gratefully before nodding. 

He was halfway through a fruit tart when he noticed that Riku was just standing there, staring at him and most certainly _not_ eating. "Didn't you say you were starving?" Iori asked incredulously, not missing the way Riku scratched the back of his head sheepishly. 

"I mean I am, but I'm also not," Riku tried to explain. "I'm just… really, _really_ happy, you know?” 

Iori rolled his eyes, picking up an eclair and holding it in front of Riku. "You're really stupid, Nanase-san," he sighed, although he did understand what Riku meant. It wasn't that Iori didn't need to eat, but he was still riding on the adrenaline of being newly wedded, and hunger wasn't really the most important thing on his mind right now. 

Riku didn't take the eclair from Iori's hand, simply let the omega feed him. It was only when he was done that he grinned slyly, leaning in closer to Iori. "You know… you're a Nanase-san now, too," Riku reminded playfully, and Iori's cheeks heated up. “You’ll finally have to call me Riku in front of everyone now, not just when we’re alone.” 

He didn't call Riku by his given name while they were outside. In fact, he usually only did it when they were in one of their rooms, and hardly in front of even the other members. But Riku was right, and he couldn't be calling the alpha by his family name anymore now that he was legally married into the Nanase family. 

"Fine then," Iori conceded. "Riku-san." 

Riku smiled triumphantly, sneaking another eclair off of Iori's plate. The omega was about to tell his new husband off, _get some food of your own, wasn't this for me_ , when he saw Tenn and Gaku walking over, each with a plate in their hand. 

The couple had already congratulated Iori earlier on, but he supposed they hadn't really gotten a chance to talk, since Riku had been overly eager to make sure Iori didn't starve to death. "Nanase, Izumi-otouto," Gaku greeted, earning himself a jab in the side from Tenn. 

"You can't be calling them that now," Tenn pointed out blankly, just as Riku had to Iori a minute ago. 

"Oh," Gaku said, as if he'd only realised that now. "Riku and Iori, then. So, how do you feel?" 

Iori shrugged, glancing at Riku as he stole yet another item off his plate, this time a slice of strudel. "I mean, up till an hour ago I didn't even know I was getting married," Iori said. "I think I'm still trying to figure out how this even happened." 

"You mean how he planned it?" Gaku asked, and Iori nodded. "We didn't actually help much with the planning; most of it was done between him, Yotsuba, and Rokuya. But he told us about it sometime mid last year, if I'm not remembering wrongly." 

At this point, Iori wasn't sure he should even be surprised anymore. "Didn't realise he could keep a secret for that long," Iori teased, and Tenn snickered at his brother while Riku whined and complained that Iori was a bully. Iori turned to Riku, sighing in exasperation at the alpha. "You're such a baby." 

"But you love me anyway," Riku retorted. 

"I do, but go and get your own food," Iori said, pushing Riku in the general direction of the food. Riku relented, nodding and hurrying over so that he wouldn't have to be away from Iori for too long. Iori stared as Riku went, a fond smile on his face the entire time. 

He turned his attention back to Tenn and Gaku when the former cleared his throat. "You'll take care of him properly, right?" Tenn questioned. As much as Tenn kept his professionalism when they were in public, Iori knew that the alpha still sometimes thought of Riku as the frail little boy he'd been. He couldn’t really blame Tenn for being protective, even if he still didn’t like his new brother-in-law. 

"Of course I will." 

Tenn's gaze softened, and he nodded. "That's good. He deserves to be happy." 

Iori could smell Riku coming back even before he felt the alpha's chin resting on his shoulder, Riku's head moving as he chewed whatever was in his mouth. "Tenn-nii, when's it going to be your turn?" Riku asked, eyes darting to the bouquet that had been put down on the table. 

"We'll see how long it takes for _somebody_ to propose," Tenn replied easily, and it was easy to tell that he was doing it to make Gaku flustered. And judging from how Gaku struggled to formulate a reply, it seemed to have worked just as Tenn intended. "Oh, mum and dad are coming over. I'll leave you guys to talk. Gaku, let's go." 

He didn't give a chance for his boyfriend to say anything else, grabbing him by the arm and tugging him away from the newlyweds to where Ryuu and Yamato were already starting a small drinking party. 

Right after Tenn walked away with Gaku, the Nanase parents came into view, the Izumi parents right behind them. Nanase Rie smiled sadly at the back view of her eldest, now engaged in a conversation with Aya. "He always avoids us like the plague, doesn’t he." 

"Tenn-nii just doesn't know what to say to you," Riku explained. 

Iori nodded in agreement. "He's always been like that, hasn't he? Don't take it to heart, obasan." 

The moment that Rie smiled at him, Iori knew he'd slipped up again. "Still calling me that?" 

Riku laughed, wrapping his arms around Iori's waist and nuzzling his cheek. "He forgets." 

"I do not," Iori insisted, making an annoyed noise when Riku leaned further forward to kiss his cheek. He still wasn't used to public displays of affection, god knew they didn't often have a chance to do any of that, and their parents were standing right in front of them. "Stop it. It's embarrassing." 

"Don't need to be shy," Hiroko said with a teary smile, and Iori sighed. He let his mother pull him into a hug, knowing fully well how emotional she could get sometimes. His father came over to him as well, arms wrapping around the mother and son. "I can't believe our baby's all grown up," she sniffled. 

Iori glanced at the side to see that Riku's parents were doing the same with Riku. They were, after all, both the youngest in their families. Their parents spoiled them and they knew it. Iori supposed that it would be a touching moment to realise that your youngest was already married even though he’d just turned twenty. So he didn't protest against the hug, didn't comment as his mother sobbed softly while holding onto him tightly. 

Yosuke chuckled. "You sound like you're never going to see him again." 

"Oh shush, let a mother do her thing," his mother snapped, finally letting go of Iori and cupping his face in her hands. "Remember to let us know if you need help to move, alright?" 

Iori blinked. And then he blinked again. Then he turned to look at Riku. "We're _moving?_ _!_ _"_

Riku froze, scratching the back of his head sheepishly. "Oh. I, um, forgot to tell you?" 

\--- 

Riku ended up enduring a long lecture about how he shouldn't recklessly spend money, and how he should really have consulted Iori before buying a _house, for goodness sake, it's a house._ He should've seen this coming, though, considering the fact that they couldn't possibly stay in the dorm forever, not when they were married now. 

Eventually, the alpha explained that no, he hadn't _actually_ bought a house. Yet. But he'd rented one with a lease of six months, so they could take that time to find a house they both liked. They could still leave some of their stuff in the dorm, such as the bulkier furniture that they wouldn't really be needing. They mostly only needed to bring the necessities, clothes and the like, and Iori decided that that was good enough for now. 

After everyone finished their pastries and mains, the cake was cut and passed around. They ate it quickly, and what was left of the cake was packed up to be brought back to the dorm as snacks for the next few days – Mitsuki had reminded them to pack some separately for the two couples. The happiest about that was Tamaki, not that anyone expected otherwise. 

And soon it was the time for them to leave. Iori had asked Riku earlier if they were going anywhere for a honeymoon of sorts, but since they needed to wait for Iori's heat to come before they could become mates, the alpha hadn't really planned anything apart from a short three-day vacation. 

Okinawa was their destination, apparently, with Ryuu suggesting that his family could bring them around to sightsee. Riku had declined that offer since he knew that Ryuu's brothers were still schooling, and that his dad was also busy. But Okinawa was much warmer than the rest of Japan, and Iori was ready to welcome the warmth, even if it was still only late March. 

Okinawa was also one of the first few places that Riku and Iori had travelled to together, all the way back when they were filming their Natsu Shiyouze PV. It seemed so long ago now, and all of them had long put the plagiarism incident in the back of their minds. 

It was in the early evening by now, and both couples had changed out of their suits. As Iori had suspected, they'd been specially tailored and designed for them, and was now theirs to keep. Riku had rented a car while Tamaki was driving one of the Ousaka’s cars, and they'd both opted out of decorating it with flowers and the like. 

"Call us when you get there," Hiroko said, pulling Iori in for one last hug. Riku promised, again, to take good care of Iori, ushering the omega into the car and walking over to the driver's side. He slid into the driver's seat, locking the door and making sure their seatbelts were buckled. 

Riku didn't drive often, not that he had a car to drive with, so Iori was admittedly worried about the alpha's driving skills. But Riku pulled out of the driveway with ease, and Iori waved to their friends and family as they drove towards the airport. 

Tamaki and Sougo drove off in the opposite direction of them, and Iori raised a brow as their car disappeared from sight. "Where are they headed?" he asked curiously. 

"One of the Ousaka family's vacation houses, apparently. Tamaki got permission to borrow it." 

"Sometimes I forget that Ousa- Sougo-san comes from a rich family," Iori mused, groaning when Riku snickered at his mistake. It was a tough habit to break, especially when Iori was so used to being polite with everyone and calling them by family names. "Also, do I not need a change of clothes? Passport?" 

Riku took his eyes off the road to glance at Iori for a moment, pretending to hum in thought. "No? I took your passport from your drawer this morning, and I brought enough clothes for the two of us," he said, grinning in satisfaction when Iori stared blankly at him. "What?" 

"Nothing," Iori lied, even though he knew Riku could see right through him. He knew what Riku was thinking: that since they couldn't mate immediately, Iori could just wear his clothes as a sign of possessiveness. To show that Iori was taken. Iori didn't even know why Riku was so concerned – it wasn't as if he intended to go around without scent neutralisers. Not in public. 

It was a short drive, a little over thirty minutes, but Iori was already so tired. He couldn't imagine how Riku was awake enough to drive, especially because he had to have been up early preparing for the entire wedding. He failed to suppress a yawn, and Riku chuckled. "We're almost there." 

The omega nodded, dropping his head onto Riku's shoulder and lacing his fingers with the alpha's. It was only five minutes later that they reached the airport, and Riku parked the car before pulling his luggage out of the trunk. Iori stretched, stepping out of the car and shivering at the cold air. He didn't have much on him, only his bag and an extra scarf. 

Iori's fingers itched with the urge to hold Riku's hand, and sometimes he hated that they were well-known celebrities. It would be nice to just be able to spend a day together with Riku without having to worry about who was watching them. Even though they were just married, their rings were no longer on their fingers, instead resting on a chain around their necks and hidden from view. 

Of course, Riku had bought first-class seats because he could. 

...and, also, because Yamato might have sponsored more than half of the cost. 

They checked their luggage in, and since they still had over an hour before boarding, the couple went to the first-class lounge to grab some food. Despite the fact that there were all sorts of fancy looking dishes to be had, Riku and Iori were still slightly full from all the pastries they'd eaten earlier that day. They ended up having a cup or two of perfectly brewed tea, snacking on sushi and salads. 

Soon enough it was time for them to board, and the boarding process was just as impressive as the food and beverages in the lounge. Generally, IDOLiSH7 took business class when they had to fly overseas, although occasionally they did still end up in economy for one reason or another. Iori was relatively certain that neither he nor Riku had experienced first-class before, and boy, was it an experience. 

Despite it being just a three-hour flight, they were served an extravagant dinner that looked like it could belong in Michelin-starred restaurants. Because it was a domestic flight and people generally didn’t fly first-class for such short flights, Riku and Iori got to sit beside each other without worrying that they’d be seen by someone else. The food was amazing, and so was the selection of alcohol that they offered, although both of them only opted to drink one glass. 

By the time they were done with their food, there was only a little less than two hours before touchdown. Riku peeked over at Iori and chuckled when he saw that the omega was dozing off. "Iori," Riku whispered, gently tapping Iori's shoulder to get his attention. 

"Hmm?" 

"Do you want to sleep together?" 

Iori frowned. "We're in public." 

"We're in first-class; I doubt the flight attendants are going to run their mouths. Besides, we're literally the only ones here," Riku pointed out, and Iori thought about it for a moment before he sighed and nodded. He was tired, and after looking around, realised that Riku was right. 

The omega climbed into Riku's seat, wide enough that it could somehow fit both of them comfortably, although most of Iori was on Riku's lap. The alpha didn't mind at all, simply draping the blanket over Iori and wrapping his arms around him. Iori curled up, snuggling into the warmth of Riku's chest and purring contentedly when Riku nuzzled the top of his head affectionately. 

They slept the next hour and a half away, only waking up when the flight attendant came to inform them that they would be beginning their descent shortly. By then Iori felt much more rested, even though he was sure he would still fall asleep right after reaching the hotel, and he returned to his seat to get a drink of hot tea.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Of course it was a real wedding HAHA. Such cliche but I do enjoy the occasional cliche :'D But I doubt you guys expected tamasou to be roped into it right--
> 
> But yes they're married now!! (was kinda hinting at it in ch47 and the rikuio epilogue of Untold) Their suits are referenced from AGF2016 bc I really really love that art <3
> 
> In other news, happy belated birthday to Tamaki! I also hope everyone's staying safe with the current covid19 situation going around. Please practice social distancing as much as possible!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> there's a bit of smut at the end (after the dinner scene) so just a heads up!!

Landing was a smooth process, as was collecting their luggage from the arrival lounge. Riku took another few finger foods from the buffet spread, as well as a small glass of juice, before they headed out of the airport to get to their hotel.

Already there was a car waiting to pick them up, and once they were settled in, they began the journey to their accommodation for the next couple of nights. Iori stared out the window, keeping his fingers linked with Riku's between them. It was barely a few minutes into the drive that he began to recognise the road they were travelling on, if only vaguely.

"Are we going to _that_ hotel?" Iori asked incredulously.

Riku smiled sheepishly and nodded, wondering how Iori realised it so quickly. "Yeah, the same one that we stayed at when we first came. I wanted to ask for the same room we were in, but that one only has twin beds," Riku shrugged. "We ended up getting a suite, anyway."

Iori blanched at the thought of the money that was spent. "How much did it cost you?"

"Nothing at all," Riku assured. "Courtesy of TRIGGER. They said the suite was pretty nice."

Iori heaved a sigh of relief, glad that their friends were all successful celebrities who could afford such extravagancies. They spent the rest of the drive in silence, and soon enough, they were pulling up outside of the familiar hotel from over two and a half years ago. They checked in quickly, collecting their room card and going up to the highest floor.

The view was just as nice as Iori recalled, although to be fair, he hadn't gotten much of a chance to enjoy the scenery the last time he'd been there. It was already late by now, and once they located their room, the couple settled in quickly.

Much unlike what was usually portrayed in dramas and movies, Iori didn't really feel the urge to consummate his marriage, or anything along those lines. He was just tired, wanted a nice warm shower and to go to sleep for the night. It wasn't as if they could get mated yet, so he didn't see a need to rush.

He told Riku exactly that, and the alpha agreed that even after the nap on the flight, he was still rather exhausted. There was a nice jacuzzi in the spacious bathroom, so Riku took the liberty to start it up, telling Iori to go and take a shower while he waited for the tub to fill. Riku showered after Iori, joining the omega in the tub once he was done.

Back when they'd first seen each other's naked bodies, Iori had been so embarrassed he thought he was going to die. But it had been a long time since then, and there wasn't much to be shy about, not when Riku had seen all there was to see. So, when Riku entered the tub and sat down, Iori moved over to sit between Riku's legs, leaning back against the alpha’s chest and sighing contentedly.

"I still can't believe we're married," Iori said, smiling when he felt Riku lean in to nuzzle his scent glands.

"You know, I thought maybe you would've said no," Riku admitted, chuckling incredulously at his own insecurity. "I wasn't sure if such a surprise would have scared you off."

Iori snorted. "Then why'd you do it?"

"It was memorable, wasn't it?"

"Indeed, it was," Iori agreed, moving out of Riku's hold and turning so that he was facing his husband. He hesitated before speaking. "You know, this isn't my first time in a suite in this hotel."

Riku blinked at Iori, nodding slowly in response. "Me too."

"I know. You got the wrong room and Yaotome-san came out instead of Kujo-san, right?"

Riku flushed as he recalled what happened that night – Gaku had basically forced him to reveal the fact that he and Tenn were twins. In retrospect, that was probably one of the first hints Riku had gotten that Gaku was interested in his brother. Back then he’d assumed that Gaku had just been concerned as TRIGGER’s leader.

He narrowed his eyes at Iori suspiciously. "Wait… How'd you know?"

"A few of us followed you, in case you got an attack after hearing Kujo-san’s harsh words," Iori explained simply, letting out an uncharacteristic giggle when Riku splashed water at him playfully. "Hey!"

"So little faith in me," Riku fake-sobbed, wiping away a non-existent tear from the corner of his eye. "Okay, so you followed me up here. That doesn't explain how you ended up in a suite."

Iori thought of how Tenn had caught them in the lift and grimaced. "Someone had a few things to tell us regarding that whole Music Festa mess. I think you can guess who," Iori said dryly, huffing in annoyance when Riku burst into laughter. "How rude. You wound my feelings. I was still feeling really bad about the Music Festa screwup at the time."

Riku rolled his eyes, lips still upturned in a smile as he reached for Iori, pulling him back to his chest. He felt Iori relax into him, and Riku felt his heart swell with love. It was a little strange to know that Iori had followed him out of worry, because they’d only been together a short while at that time, and a little amusing that Tenn of all people had been the one who'd caught Iori and the others in the act. But even back then, Iori had cared enough to put himself in such an awkward position, and Riku thought that he _had_ to have done something right in a previous life to end up with someone as amazing as Iori.

They stayed that way for a little while longer, until Iori yawned again and they decided that it was probably time to head to bed. They drained the jacuzzi and dried each other off, and Riku grinned as he handed one of his sweaters to Iori. It wasn't as if Iori really minded wearing Riku's clothes; in fact, he liked it, just like any omega would like to be shrouded in their alpha's scent. It was comforting.

While Iori was blow drying Riku's hair for him, he carded his fingers through the red strands of hair and sighed wistfully. "I really liked the braid," Iori said, not for the first time, and Riku chuckled.

"You can do it up again for me if you want," Riku suggested.

Iori shook his head. "I don't know how."

Riku clicked his tongue teasingly. "The perfect Iori, not knowing how to braid hair? That can't do. What if we have a daughter next time?"

Iori's cheeks heated up, and he swatted at Riku's shoulder, eliciting laughter from the alpha. It wasn't that Iori hadn't thought about having children. But they were still young and had more than enough time to plan before starting a family of any sort. Besides, Iori wanted to make sure IDOLiSH7 got successful enough that their fanbase would still be solid, even if they found out that there were now more than just one married couple within the group.

"You're thinking too far ahead," Iori sighed, turning the hairdryer off and setting it aside. His own hair had long ago been dried, and he climbed into the luxurious king-sized bed. Riku crawled under the sheets beside him, flicking the lights off and snuggling with his husband for warmth.

Iori closed the gap between him and Riku, placing a soft kiss on the alpha's lips. "Goodnight, Riku-san."

"You should drop the formalities when we're alone, you know," Riku chuckled. He’d been trying for years to get Iori to drop the -san, although always to no avail. The only time Iori would ever drop all formalities was during sex. "Goodnight, Iori. I love you."

\---

They slept till late the next morning, Riku waking up to a familiar weight on his chest. He loved to watch Iori sleep, the omega's arm loosely draped over Riku's stomach and his hair fanned out around his face. Iori looked more his age when he was asleep because when he was awake, he was always thinking about too much, worrying about too much.

Glancing at the time and seeing that it was already ten, Riku brushed Iori's hair away from his face and poked gently at his cheek. "Wake up, sleepyhead," he called out, and Iori made a frustrated noise before hitting Riku's finger away. "Iori, it's morning already. We have to get ready."

"What for..." Iori mumbled, rolling away from Riku and sitting up tiredly. He rubbed at his eyes, trying to adjust to the brightness, and for a moment Riku thought that he looked a little like a cat. A very cute one. Riku sat up as well, leaning forward to peck Iori on the cheek and earning himself a shove in the face as a result. "Ugh, morning breath."

"I was thinking we could go down to the beach today-"

"It's still cold. You're going to get sick."

"-and build sandcastles!"

Iori stared blankly at Riku. While it was true that Okinawa was generally warmer than everywhere else in Japan, it was still a good 20°C according to the weather report from last night. But Riku seemed pretty excited, and if they weren't going into the water, it would probably be alright.

Sighing, Iori gave in. He'd always been bad at saying no to Riku when the alpha looked at him like that. "Fine, but we're bringing jackets and _not_ wearing shorts," he said sternly, unable to help but smile when Riku cheered. They washed up together after calling room service for brunch, and Iori ended up trying to do a side braid for Riku while they waited for their food.

The first two tries came out as a bit of a disaster, with hair sticking out of the braid and the entire thing looking terrible in general. Iori huffed in frustration, undoing it and dropping the comb on the bed. "I give up. I'm done," he declared. "When we have kids and if we end up with a girl, you're doing her hair."

"It's not that hard," Riku said, turning around and grabbing some of Iori's hair on the side. He braided it twice as fast as Iori did, and infinitely neater, pinning it into place and nodding satisfactorily at his work. He noticed Iori staring at him, and Riku beamed proudly. "Some of the nurses let me play with their hair when I was bored. Never thought it would come into use like this. I can see why you liked the braid, though. You're really pretty."

Iori's cheeks turned pink at the praise, and he was glad that the doorbell rang at that exact moment. Riku got up to answer the door and, judging from the excited whispers coming from the entryway, Iori assumed that the staff was a fan of theirs. Iori made sure to stay out of sight, only getting up from the bed when he heard the door close.

Sitting down at the table, Iori pulled his serving of an American breakfast towards him. "A fan?"

Riku nodded, handing the cutlery to the omega. "She said she was a fan ever since our first concert. Remember the one with only nine guests?"

"Who could forget that?"

"Right," Riku laughed. "She likes Fly Away, and she asked about you too."

Iori hummed in acknowledgement, urging Riku to go on.

"I obviously didn't tell her you were here with me," he said, the edges of his lips lifting into a smile, "but I might have mentioned that you look great in a braid. I think I broke her."

"You're ridiculous," Iori chuckled and shook his head. Riku held a piece of egg up in front of him, even though they were both eating the exact same thing, and Iori opened his mouth obediently. They fed each other back and forth until their food was finished, then the couple changed and got ready to go to the beach.

Getting ready, of course, included Riku scenting Iori for a solid five minutes, even though they put scent neutraliser on themselves immediately after. Not that Iori was complaining. Being scented by Riku always felt nice.

The hotel was close enough to the beach that they could walk there, so with their bags in hand, they set off to find a nice place to sit down.

There weren't many locals on the beach since it was a weekday and most people were busy with various responsibilities. Majority of those who were there were tourists, and since IDOLiSH7 still promoted mainly within Japan, not many people recognised Riku and Iori. It may also have had to do with the fact that they were both wearing caps and glasses, and the couple went mostly unnoticed as they looked for a suitable spot to sit at.

They managed to find an area further away from the crowd, putting their stuff down on the empty beach chair and going off to the small beach rental store at the side. Iori wasn't surprised when the staff's eyes widened at the sight of Riku, the alpha asking, "Can we get some pails and shovels to build sandcastles with, please?"

"D-definitely, sir!" the man responded, frantically rushing around to grab whatever Riku had requested.

Iori watched with an amused smile. "Sometimes I forget that we're famous."

"I know!" Riku exclaimed in agreement, turning back to the man with a smile. He'd returned with everything in hand, setting the items down on the counter shakily. "Thank you so much! How much will the rental be?"

The man looked like he wanted to faint from being able to talk with Riku in person. "If you're a guest, Riku-san, it's free of charge," he assured, smiling way too brightly at Riku. Iori squinted, wondering if maybe the man hadn't noticed his presence, or was too focused on Riku to see Iori behind him.

Whichever it was, Iori wanted to find out. He stepped out from behind Riku, smiling easily at the man while he took the pails from the counter. The man's eyes widened even more, as impossible as it seemed, and he grabbed Iori's hand abruptly. "Iori-san, _oh my god_. I'm a big fan of yours. I love how you speak your mind even to those more senior than you. Will you take a picture with me?"

That certainly wasn't how Iori expected that to go.

Before Iori could reply, Riku not-so-gently removed the man's hands from Iori's. He was still wearing a smile, although now it was a little tighter. "I'm so sorry. We're running short of time," Riku lied. They had the entire three days to themselves, and Iori was fairly certain that Riku could adjust the itinerary however he wanted.

The omega bit back a grin, grabbing the stuff they needed and letting Riku steer him away by the shoulders. It was only when they were out of earshot that Iori let a chuckle escape his lips, dropping a few shovels from the pile as his shoulders shook from the movement.

Riku huffed, looking over his shoulder to see that the man was still looking in their direction. "Who does he think he is, touching you without permission like that," Riku grumbled, taking some of the pails from Iori and putting them on the floor.

"Not my husband, that's who," Iori replied, "and besides, whose permission did he need?"

Riku glanced at Iori, pursing his lips. "...yours, I suppose."

"And if I gave him permission?"

"Still no," Riku said firmly.

Iori snickered, sitting down on the sand and dumping everything else on the ground. "You're so cute when you're jealous," he said, rolling his eyes when Riku groaned. He tugged on Riku's wrist, pulling the alpha down to sit beside him. "Don't get all sulky just because he fanboyed over me. He's not the one I married yesterday."

"Well, yeah, which is _exactly_ why he had no business touching you," Riku sighed, grabbing a shovel and gathering sand into a pail. Iori helped him, intentionally brushing his arm against Riku's as he scooped sand into the pail. Riku raised a brow when Iori did it again, and on the third time, the alpha put the shovel down. "Iori? What are you doing?"

"Showing you that I'm not going to go around touching anyone else other than you, so stop thinking about it and let's enjoy our vacation," Iori told him. Riku wrinkled his nose distastefully, but he nodded and picked the shovel back up.

It took a while, but Riku eventually perked up again, bursting into laughter when Iori made a sand sculpture of Tenn. They completely abandoned building actual sandcastles, instead opting to make badly sculpted faces of the IDOLiSH7 members, and then the TRIGGER members and Re:vale.

After they were done, they took a commemorative photo and sent it to everyone.

They played for a little while more, writing random nonsense in the sand using twigs that they found, strolling along the length of the beach and looking for seashells. When the sun began to set, the couple decided that it was about time for dinner, and Riku pointedly made sure that Iori stayed at the beach chair while he returned the stuff they'd rented.

Needless to say, Iori wasn't going to let him live it down.

\---

After taking a shower and changing out of their dirty clothes, they headed up to the hotel's restaurant for dinner. Riku had, at some point in time, made a reservation for them, and they were greeted by the host upon arriving at the restaurant.

Whether she was also a fan of theirs or not, Iori didn't know. She didn't show any sign of surprise when she saw them, so she either had no idea who they were, or she was extremely professional. Either way, it was nice to be treated like a normal human being, and Iori thanked her as she showed them to their booth seat by the window.

While their hotel room offered a beautiful view of the sea, their seat offered them a view of the streets of Okinawa. Unlike Tokyo, Okinawa had significantly less light pollution, fewer high-rise buildings littered around the city. Iori looked at the sky, pleased to find that he could actually see the stars beginning to litter the sky, because in Tokyo he would never be able to see anything apart from the streetlamps.

A waiter came to take their orders, giving a few recommendations and scribbling on the order chit quickly. She then kept the menus and left to get their drinks, and Riku nudged Iori's foot with his. Iori raised his brow at the alpha. "What?"

"Are you tired?"

"Not really. We woke up pretty late and we didn't even do much," Iori pointed out. "Why?"

Riku bit his lip, looking at Iori hopefully. "Then, later..."

_He's too cute._

Iori didn't need Riku to finish his sentence, especially not in public. Riku always asked Iori before initiating anything sexual, and Iori appreciated the thought. The alpha knew that Iori still shied away from alphas sometimes, not that he would ever shy away from Riku, but it was good that Riku respected him enough to make sure the desire was mutual.

Smiling, Iori nodded. It _had_ been a while since they'd made love to each other. Everyone else was usually in the dorm whenever the two were free, and anyway, Iori had been busy studying for his exams in his spare time. He knew that Riku had probably wanted to make a move last night, if only Iori hadn't been so tired from the entire day.

Riku beamed, like a puppy that had been praised for doing something right, and Iori chuckled. "Well aren't you happy," he mused, wondering how it could be so easy to make Riku happy.

The waitress came back with their drinks, warm tea for Iori and honey lemon for Riku.

While waiting for their food to arrive, Iori asked, "So how _did_ you set up the entire thing, anyway?"

They made sure to keep their voices low as they conversed, never knowing if or when someone was eavesdropping on them. They were seated considerably far away from other guests, which made Iori feel a little more secure about discussing such private issues in a restaurant.

"You know how Nagi keeps in contact with Douglas-san sometimes?" Iori nodded. "Yeah, I don't know how that topic came up between them, I think Nagi was thinking of asking Mitsuki but he wasn't sure how or when, and Douglas-san volunteered himself. He said that he took the license in Japan once, I have no idea why. So, when I asked Nagi if he had any ideas on how to plan a surprise proposal, he told me that Douglas-san was coming to Japan and he could help."

"Okay..." Iori said, trying to process the information. "But he himself hasn't proposed to nii-san?"

"Nah, that's why he was so desperate to catch the bouquet." They both chuckled as they recalled how eager Nagi had been when it came to the bouquet toss. Iori was glad that Nagi had managed to get it – now he had a good reason to propose to Mitsuki. "Anyway, I came up with the idea, Nagi worked his magic to make it happen, and Tamaki joined in because we didn't know when Douglas-san would be coming back to Japan. His exact words were: I want to change Souchan’s family name, too."

"That's a surprisingly elaborate idea, coming from you," Iori teased, and Riku scowled at his husband.

Their food arrived quickly, and Iori dropped the matter, opting to fill his empty stomach instead. He _was_ impressed, although without Nagi's help, there was no way that Riku's plan could have come to fruition. Nagi's connections were almost scary sometimes, probably because he was a prince, and the things his butler was capable of were just insane.

There was more to the entire set-up than just the wedding – the filming crew, the novel, the company that they had claimed was in charge of the drama adaption. Iori wasn't completely sure if the company existed, or if it was just a dummy company, because he hadn't had time to look too deeply into it. All he knew was that it _did_ exist, had a website and was registered, although he'd never heard of it previously.

And the novel was as legitimate as it could get. The copy they'd gotten was a translated version, and the original was from somewhere in Europe. It had been featured as a bestseller once upon a time, but wedding scenes tended to be rather generic anyway, and Iori hadn't actually read it, either. Taking a degree part-time while working as an idol didn't exactly allow for a lot of free time.

Riku waved his hand in front of Iori's face, snapping the omega out of his thoughts. "What're you thinking so hard about?" Riku asked, going back to his own food once he was sure that Iori was done zoning out.

"It must've been a lot of planning, huh?"

The alpha smiled sheepishly and nodded. "It was worth it, if it meant that I could get to change your family name to mine," Riku said, and Iori's cheeks warmed. "Besides, now we have footage of us planning it together, even if you thought it was fake."

Iori's eyes lit up in realisation. "That's why they were filming even when we were discussing it with the director that first time."

"Yup! Now I would love to discuss all the details of how everything was planned, but I also want to finish eating so that we can go back earlier," Riku urged, his voice dipping lower towards the end. Iori stiffened slightly, a shudder running down his spine at the alpha's tone, and he nodded.

They finished the rest of their meal in record time.

\---

Riku kicked the door shut behind him, blindly searching for the lock with one hand while he held onto Iori with the other. Their lips were already locked in a kiss, and once Riku heard the lock click into place, he guided Iori over to the bed in the centre of the room.

They broke apart for a moment to breathe, and in that time, Riku worked on taking Iori's shirt off, pulling the piece of clothing over the omega's head and tossing it aside. "You too," Iori protested, and Riku sat back to let him remove his shirt as well. The moment it was off, Riku leaned back down to meet Iori's lips with his own, and Iori moaned when Riku nibbled on his lower lip.

Riku slipped his tongue into Iori's mouth, exploring the wet cavern as his hand tugged Iori's pants off. He cursed when he failed to undo the zip with only one hand, and Iori couldn't help the soft laughter that rose in his chest. "So impatient," he chided, not waiting for Riku to strip him and just taking his pants off on his own.

When he was down to only his boxers, Iori pushed Riku down onto the bed by his shoulders, one hand easily pulling the zip of Riku's pants down. Iori didn't often take charge when they made love, so in the rare times that he did, Riku always let him set the pace. The alpha lifted his hips up slightly, allowing Iori to take his pants off completely and biting back a moan when Iori straddled his hips.

Already his cock was hard, pressing against the tight confines of his underwear, and Iori smirked before purposefully rubbing their erections together. Riku groaned, pulling Iori down by the waist and pressing their lips together once more. "I love when you're so bossy," Riku murmured against Iori's mouth, feeling Iori's lips curve into a smile.

The omega moved back until he was on the edge of the bed, and he grabbed Riku's erection through his boxers, eliciting a moan from the alpha. "Stop teasing," Riku warned, and Iori obliged. He swiftly tugged the waistband of Riku's boxers down, releasing Riku's throbbing cock from its confines for a brief moment before closing his lips over the tip. "Nngh, Iori..."

"Hmm?" Iori hummed, the sound vibrating through Riku's cock. The alpha moaned again, and Iori decided that maybe he should stop torturing his husband. He took the entire length into his mouth, grabbing the base of Riku's member with his hand and stroking it as he sucked.

Riku threw his arm over his face, thrusting upwards into Iori's mouth in tandem with the omega's movements. It wasn't long before Iori picked up the pace, knowing fully well that Riku was almost at his limit. All it took was one particularly hard suck and Riku was coming into his mouth, continuing to thrust slowly as he rode out the orgasm.

Iori swallowed every last drop of Riku's cum, releasing Riku's cock with a loud pop. He licked his lips and Riku growled at the provocative action, flipping their positions so that Iori was on the bed now. When they kissed, Riku could taste himself on the omega's lips, their tongues fighting for dominance.

"W-wait," Iori panted when he felt Riku pull away, his hand shooting out to grab Riku's wrist and hold him in place. Riku raised a questioning brow, and if Iori wasn't already flushed from giving Riku a blowjob, he certainly was flushed now. "No need for a condom. I took birth control."

"Oh," Riku said, moving back to hover over Iori. He held three fingers in front of Iori's mouth, and the omega obediently sucked on them, thoroughly coating the digits with his saliva. Once he was done, Riku prodded at Iori's entrance, easily slipping two fingers in and working Iori open.

He trailed kisses along Iori's jawline as he pumped his fingers inside the omega, moving down Iori's neck and stopping at the crook of his neck where his scent glands were. When Riku licked the sensitive area, Iori shuddered, his walls clenching around Riku's fingers. "Riku-san, please," Iori whined, gasping when a third finger was added, and at the same time, Riku bit down on Iori's scent glands. It was enough that the area would surely bruise the next day, although not quite enough to scar.

The alpha didn't stop there, trailing down Iori's chest and pausing at his taut nipple. "No- ah, _fuck,_ " Iori moaned as Riku licked it tentatively, and the omega arched his back slightly to give Riku better access to the nipple. Tears pricked at Iori's eyes when he felt Riku's mouth close over it, his fingers still expertly scissoring Iori's entrance.

He was starting to regret teasing Riku earlier on.

Riku's teeth grazed over the sensitive bud, and, as embarrassed as Iori was to admit it, he felt his orgasm approaching. Riku hadn't even entered him yet, but already Iori could feel the familiar coiling of his stomach, and he clamped down on Riku's fingers as he came, his own fingers digging into the alpha's back. Slick gushed out of his ass and over Riku's hand, Iori's cock spurting cum onto his stomach.

"I must be better at this than I thought," Riku commented, smirking as he moved to the other nipple, giving it the same amount of attention that he'd lavished on the first. Iori's face burned; he himself couldn't believe he'd come from just that much. But Riku was right, he _was_ good with his mouth. Not that Iori was going to admit that anytime soon.

Once Riku was done with the nipples, he moved down from Iori's chest, licking up the evidence of Iori's orgasm. Iori was just glad that Riku hadn't removed his fingers from inside of him, because there had been a few times when Riku had done exactly that and licked his fingers that were covered in slick. Iori knew that it tasted sweet to the alpha, but that didn't make it any less embarrassing for him.

"Enough. I want you in me," Iori begged, after a few more excruciating minutes of the alpha prepping him. Riku looked up at Iori from his belly, where he was busy sucking on the skin, cleaning it of cum and leaving love bites. His eyes were hooded with lust, and Iori felt his ass ache with need. But Riku didn't move, simply stilled his hand with his fingers still buried inside Iori, looking straight at him, and the omega whimpered. "Riku, _please_ , let me have your cock."

"Good boy," Riku praised, finally removing his fingers and positioning himself in front of Iori's entrance. He pushed in slowly, apologising when Iori hissed in pain at the sudden intrusion. He let Iori adjust to his size, knowing that it always took a while for him to get used to it, only moving when Iori nodded.

They didn't always have sex without a condom, simply because Iori didn't really like to take birth control pills, but Riku couldn't deny that it felt infinitely better to be buried inside of the omega without that thin layer of rubber separating them. He started out slowly, only building up the pace when Iori started to get impatient, grinding his hips down to meet Riku's thrusts.

All that could be heard throughout the room were Iori's breathy moans of Riku's name, telling him to go faster, harder, deeper. Riku delivered as best as he could, pulling out almost all the way before thrusting back in. He was rewarded with Iori crying out his name, with Iori leaning up to kiss him until they were both out of breath.

Iori was flushed all the way down to his chest, his hair was matted with sweat, and Riku thought that he was the most beautiful person he'd ever seen. He couldn't wait until he could finally place a permanent mark over the crook of the omega's neck, show the world that Iori had already been claimed.

Riku could feel his climax approaching, and he started moving even faster than he already was, the tightening around his cock indicating that Iori, too, was close. When they came, it was together, Riku biting down on Iori's scent glands for the second time that night.

They rode out their orgasm slowly, and once Riku was sure that he was done, he pulled his limp member out of Iori. He flopped down on the bed, pulling Iori to his chest. Iori buried his face in Riku's chest, right over where the alpha had a surgery scar. Riku chuckled when he felt Iori rub his cheek against his chest, and Iori purred contentedly when Riku nuzzled the top of his head. "Tired?"

Iori nodded, yawning softly. "Probably going to be a little sore tomorrow, too."

"I'm sorry," Riku apologised, although he sounded anything but apologetic. He scooped Iori up into his arms, heading into the bathroom and setting Iori down in the bathtub.

Iori let Riku clean him up, too tired to do much else, even though Riku should be just as exhausted as he was. The one thing he didn't like about having sex without a condom was having to clean up afterwards, and Iori wrinkled his nose slightly when Riku cleaned the leftover cum that was still inside him. They showered quickly, and when they were drying their bodies, Iori wasn't all that surprised to find bite marks littered all over his skin. Riku looked pretty proud of them, too.

"I look like I got attacked by an animal," Iori commented, rolling his eyes when Riku wrapped his arms around his waist, mouth finding the crook of Iori's neck easily. "I love you, Riku-san, but I don't think I can go for another round."

Riku shook his head. "It's not that. I was just wondering how you would look like with my mating mark on you," he said, chuckling when Iori blushed. "Okay, okay. You look like you're going to pass out anytime soon, so let's get to bed."

Riku was glad that TRIGGER had booked a suite for them. There was an extra bed in a smaller room, and they went there instead of the king-sized bed. Iori wasn't a big fan of sleeping in a bed that they'd just had sex in, especially since they even bothered to take a shower afterwards this time.

They settled in easily, used to sleeping together in a small bed, and Iori was out like a light in no time at all. Riku snuggled closer to his omega, arms wrapping tightly around the younger. He pressed a kiss to Iori’s temple, whispering a soft _goodnight_ to him, and letting sleep overtake him.

And true to his word, Iori's lower back felt like death the next morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I... still am not very good at writing sex scenes, so... :''D
> 
> Stay safe, everyone!!


	4. Chapter 4

The next two days were spent in a similar fashion. They started off the day with room service, went out to do whatever Riku had planned, had dinner, and ended the night off with another round of making love. Two rounds, once. 

Iori was almost sad to have to go back to Tokyo on the last day. He missed their friends and family, but it was hard to find alone time with Riku when they lived in the dorm. When he told this to the alpha, Riku simply raised a brow. "We're moving out of the dorm next week, remember?" he reminded with a smile, and Iori remembered that _oh, right, we're married now._

His hand moved to touch the ring that was resting against his neck, and a smile made its way onto Iori's face as well. They packed up their things and Riku went to check out of the hotel while Iori waited at the lobby for him. Then they got on the taxi and headed back to the airport. 

The flight back was pretty much the same as the flight there, although this time Iori was wide awake. His lower back was still slightly sore, so he opted to curl up in his own seat this time instead of joining Riku like he had on the way there. They ended up chatting over the empty aisle, sharing their food with each other and discussing their schedules for the coming week. 

It was in the late afternoon that they arrived back at Narita airport, and after grabbing a few more snacks from the first-class lounge, the couple retrieved their luggage and went out of the airport to go back to the dorm. 

Iori stared at Riku as the alpha looked around, clearly searching for somebody, although he hadn't told Iori that there would be someone picking them up. Riku's face lit up when he spotted who he was looking for, tugging on Iori's sleeve and leading the way to the car. When Riku opened the door, Iori blinked in surprise. "Yo- Tamaki-san? Sougo-san?" 

Tamaki grinned. "Yeah, it's us." 

Iori slipped into the backseat, letting the hood of his jacket fall back and removing the fake glasses that he was wearing. He glanced up when Tamaki whistled, the other alpha looking at him through the rear-view mirror. "Somebody had fun," Tamaki teased, wriggling his brows suggestively, and Iori sighed. He knew that once his hood was down, the hickeys around his neck would be exposed, which was why he'd been wearing it up in the first place. 

"I don't think I was the only one, though?" Iori fired back with a smile. "Ou- Sougo-san's scarf seems awfully thick considering It's already the end of winter." 

"You're not wrong," Tamaki agreed, leaning over to press a kiss on Sougo's rapidly reddening cheeks. Iori let out an exasperated chuckle; it was a good thing the windows were tinted enough that people wouldn't be able to see in. Tamaki had always been a little more brazen when it came to displays of affection. "Aww, nothing to be shy about, Souchan. It's called a honeymoon for a reason." 

Riku slid into the seat beside Iori, and once the doors were locked, Tamaki drove off in the direction of the dorm. Having Tamaki at the wheel had been just as worrying as Riku, in Iori's opinion, but Sougo laughed and told him that there was absolutely no way his father would let Tamaki drive him around if he'd thought Tamaki incapable. That had been enough to appease Iori, and it seemed like Tamaki was doing a decent enough job anyway. Apart from navigating, which Sougo was apparently in charge of. 

They talked about what they did in the past couple of days, and Iori wasn't surprised to find out that Tamaki and Sougo spent more time inside their bedroom than out of it. But just like them, they had yet to mate each other. Sougo's heat wasn't until about another two weeks later. 

In the time that they _did_ leave the bedroom, they watched cheesy romcoms, Tamaki taught Sougo how to play some games, and they went swimming in the indoor pool. The car that they were currently in was a wedding gift from Soushi, and Tamaki had said, "He told me to just take whichever car I wanted from the garage. Can you believe it?" 

Iori wasn't sure which was more unbelievable – that the Ousaka family had a garage full of unused cars or that Soushi was so generous to Tamaki. But then Tamaki asked Sougo to fish out a set of keys, and he showed it to Riku and Iori proudly. "It's for our new house," Sougo explained sheepishly, and the couple could only gape openly at them. It was easy to forget exactly how rich the Ousaka family was. 

Riku told them about the encounter at the beach rental place, about the employee who'd been trying to flirt with Iori right in front of him. "In my defence, I honestly thought he was going after you," Iori pointed out blandly, scowling. "He was so happy to see you, it was a little disconcerting." 

"You should see how some of the people working in the Ousaka mansion look at Souchan. It's as if they don't know he's taken, ugh," Tamaki grumbled, and Sougo chuckled fondly. He tried to clear the air, telling them that most of the staff had taken care of him since he was a baby, and the affection they held for him was more familial than romantic. 

Tamaki wasn't convinced, his lips still set in a pout, and Sougo sighed before leaning against Tamaki and rubbing his cheek against the alpha's arm. His scarf loosened, and Iori's eyes widened when he managed to get a peek at Sougo's neck. He nudged Riku, nodding at the other omega, and Riku could only muster an amazed "Wow..." in response. 

Iori thought his body looked bad enough, but at least the love bites on him were spread out. Those on Sougo's neck looked almost like they could form a ring around his neck. They probably could. Iori couldn't imagine what the rest of his body looked like, if his neck alone looked this bad. 

When they arrived back at the dorm, only Mitsuki was there to greet them. He helped them unload their luggage, giving Iori a tight hug and smiling knowingly at him. "Did you guys go all the way to Okinawa just to jump each other?" he asked. 

"Take a look at Sougo-san," Riku said, and when Mitsuki turned to look at the other omega, he nearly choked on his own spit. Both Riku and Iori burst into laughter at the beta's reaction, and Sougo blushed furiously. 

They had never seen Tamaki look so smug before. 

\--- 

The couple spent the next week packing whatever they needed to bring to their new apartment. There wasn't a lot to pack, since they were only bringing the essentials, but it wasn't as if they had a lot of time on their hands either. The schedules that had originally been planned during the period of their honeymoon were shifted back, and every day was packed with one recording after another. 

The week seemed to fly past, and all of a sudden it was time for Riku and Iori to officially move out of the dorm. Tamaki and Sougo had already moved out, their belongings apparently having been packed by the people whom Soushi had hired while the couple had been on their honeymoon. All they'd had to do upon getting back was to make sure that they hadn't left anything behind, because their new house was already fully furnished and just waiting to be moved into. 

As promised, Iori called his parents when they were moving, although they really didn't need the extra help. Yamato and Nagi had the day off, and they accompanied the couple to their temporary new house. 

It was a typical Tokyo apartment, one usually leased out to college students, and Iori was actually glad that Riku had the sense to find something affordable. Another plus-side to their new apartment was that it had security, so hopefully their fans wouldn't be able to stalk them all the way to their home. 

They didn't take long to settle in, either. While Riku unpacked their stuff with Yamato and Nagi, Iori's parents were giving him a talk regarding what to do now that he was living alone with his husband. The omega wanted to help Riku, but his mother was adamant on making sure that he knew the right etiquette to be a proper husband. It was as if she didn't realise that the two of them had been staying in the same living space for the past three years. 

By the time Hiroko finally decided to spare him, Riku was done unloading everything from Yamato's car, the various boxes of clothes stacked neatly in the living room. Nagi was in the kitchen, trying to organise their plates and cups for them, and Iori had absolutely no idea where Yamato was. 

"Thanks for dropping by," Iori told his parents, waving them off at the door. 

"If you need anything, we're just a call away," his father told him, and Iori nodded, watching them leave before closing the door. He heaved a sigh of relief once they were gone, going over to sit down on the couch and wrinkling his nose at the slightly stale smell it gave off. 

Riku came up behind Iori, wrapping his arms loosely around the omega's neck and leaning over to press a kiss to his cheek. "They left?" he asked, chuckling when Iori nodded. He walked over to sit down beside Iori, fiddling with his fingers. "You know they mean well." 

"I know, but we've literally been staying together for a few years now," Iori reminded. "And besides, I pretty much moved into your room at least a year ago. I think I know what's expected of me." 

"And what's that?" Riku asked, a smile playing on his lips as he leaned in towards Iori. 

Yamato cleared his throat loudly. "Stop being such horny youngsters," the beta said, taking a seat in front of the coffee table and opening a can of beer. "You have guests around." 

Iori stared blankly at Yamato, gesturing to his entire person. "Guests don't invite themselves to our beer," he deadpanned, even though the beer _had_ been bought for Yamato's sake. It wasn't as if either Riku or Iori drank often, but they thought that it would be good to keep a few cans just in case anyone, mainly Yamato, decided to pay them a visit. 

The beta shrugged, offering the drink to Nagi when the blond alpha came back to the living room. "Oh, no! Yamato, you need to drive us back later!" Nagi cried dramatically, and Yamato simply waved his protests off, reminding him that Mitsuki was going to drop by after his work ended. Nagi perked up immediately. "Oh, yes! My Mitsuki!" 

"Since we need to wait for Mitsuki, should we order in some food while watching TV?" Riku asked. 

They agreed on ordering sushi and ramen, and Nagi volunteered to find something to put on TV, which inadvertently meant that they ended up watching the rerun of Magical Kokona. Not that the others minded, but they'd already watched the episode when it'd just been released, no thanks to Nagi. 

Their food arrived, and the four of them ate while discussing whatever came to mind. Eventually Mitsuki made it, ringing the doorbell and being glomped by Nagi before he even got the chance to take his shoes off. He joined them at the table, setting down the bag of donuts he'd picked up on the way there. 

The trio stayed for another hour or so, and Mitsuki ended up drinking a beer or two as well, leaving Nagi to drive them back to the dorm. Nagi had absolutely no complaints driving them back, even though he'd protested against Yamato drinking earlier on, and their leader could only sigh and lament that life was unfair to him. 

The moment Iori closed the door, he felt Riku's lips on the shell of his ear, the alpha's breath tickling him and making him giggle. "Stop that," Iori protested, even though he was smiling as Riku nibbled on his earlobe softly, teeth tugging on the skin while his arms snaked around Iori's waist. "Can we at least clean up before doing anything else?" 

Riku pulled back, lips pulled down in a pout. "No christening the new house?" 

Iori rolled his eyes, laughing as he escaped from Riku's hold and picking up the trash from the table. Riku went to help him out, bagging everything according to their respective categories and setting it aside to take out in the morning. Once they were done with that, the two went to find the box with their toiletries, taking out a new towel and a fresh set of clothes before going to shower together. 

Once they were both in the shower, Riku ran his hands over Iori's skin, over the love bites from their honeymoon that were almost fully healed. Iori let him do as he wanted, focusing on showering so that they could get to bed earlier. 

He only sighed when Riku's hand travelled to his butt, slapping the alpha and shooting him a warning look. "Riku-san," Iori said, turning around to look at his husband. His features softened at the sight of Riku's guilty expression, and he placed a quick peck to Riku's lips. "At least let us unpack everything, okay?" 

"Okay," Riku conceded, turning around and letting Iori shampoo his hair. 

They spent another hour or two sorting out their wardrobe, and by the time they were done, Riku had long forgotten about wanting to 'christen the new house'. All the alpha wanted to do was sleep, so they washed up together and got into bed. 

As usual, Iori snuggled up to Riku, using the alpha as a human bolster while Riku nuzzled him affectionately. Nothing much had changed about their interactions despite being married, although Iori supposed it _had_ only been over a week since their wedding. 

Just as Riku was drifting off to sleep, Iori leaned in close to Riku's ear. "When we get our own house, you can christen it all you want. I won't stop you." 

And Riku was wide awake all over again, flipping over so that he was hovering over Iori. "And now?" 

Iori smiled innocently. "Now? I don't know, I was planning to sleep..." 

Riku groaned, flopping back down beside Iori and turning to face away from Iori. "You're terrible," the alpha huffed. Iori chuckled, burying his face into Riku's back, and Riku caved. He turned over so that he could hug Iori again. "You're terrible, but I still love you." 

"I'm touched," Iori said. "I love you too." 

\--- 

In between schedules and practice, the next month seemed to pass by in a flash, and soon it was time for Iori's quarterly heat again. Riku's rut had long ago synced up with Iori's heats, starting late on the first day and ending by the fourth. 

But this heat wasn't going to be the same as previous heats that they'd spent together. Not only was it their first heat together since getting married – it was also going to be the day that they became mates. 

Since their apartment didn't have space for a heat room, they were planning to use Iori's heat room in the dorm. It wasn't as if there was a lack of rooms, considering the fact that they didn't have that many omegan trainees in the first place, and Sougo's room had long been vacated. 

Every day for the two weeks leading up to his heat, Iori went to his heat room after work to build his nest. They'd left the things in Iori's heat room untouched when they'd moved out because they had already planned on using the room again when Iori's heat came around. Iori didn't even know _why_ he was being so fussy with his nesting this time around. It wasn't as if they were going to be able to keep it as tidy as it currently was. 

Iori hated when his nerves got the better of him, but he couldn't help it. 

Riku was going to mate him. 

They were going to become _mates_. 

The morning of Iori's heat found the couple back in the dorm, having breakfast with Mitsuki and Nagi while they could. Iori's heat tended to build up slowly, only coming in full force in the latter half of the day. His pre-heat symptoms were the same as any other omega's – a stronger scent, feeling warmer than usual, being clingier and needier with their partner. 

So it was a common enough sight by now, Iori half-seated on Riku's lap while eating from his bowl of cereal. The omega had been embarrassed at first, opting to have Riku bring breakfast to him in his room so that they could cuddle while eating, but eventually Tamaki started doing it with Sougo, and Iori gave in as well. Nobody ever complained about it, although sometimes Yamato would sigh about how he was always surrounded by couples. 

"So... today's the day, right?" Mitsuki asked, looking up from his own plate of food. 

Iori nodded, barely managing to bite back a smile. "Yeah." 

"I'm kind of nervous, honestly," Riku admitted. "I'm not sure if I can do it properly." 

"Just follow your instincts and it'll be fine," Nagi assured, earning himself a raised brow from the beta beside him. His eyes widened, and Nagi hurried to rectify the situation. "Not that I have any experience! Mitsuki, you have to believe me!" 

Mitsuki burst out laughing. "I know already, sheesh. Glad to know I can keep you on your toes." 

"You're so mean, Mitsuki," Nagi whined, sounding like a kicked puppy, and Mitsuki rolled his eyes before turning to peck the alpha on the cheek. Nagi perked up immediately, and the couple sitting opposite them could only be amused by their interaction. Back when Iori had set Mitsuki and Nagi up, he was genuinely worried that their relationship would end badly. But looking at them now, Iori wondered why he had second-guessed them at all. 

Feeling considerably less nervous now, Iori downed the rest of his cereal before hopping off Riku's lap, heading to the kitchen to wash the empty bowl. He could feel the heat beginning to spread throughout his body already, the familiar, uncomfortable warmth pooling at the base of his stomach. With a resigned sigh, knowing that his heat would come anytime in the next couple of hours, Iori dried his hands and went back to the dining table where Riku was sitting. 

Already the alpha had a knowing look on his face, be it because of the flush on Iori's cheeks or the way his scent was steadily growing stronger. "I'll head off first," Iori said, although there was no need to. Nagi, too, could smell him easily enough, and Mitsuki nodded in understanding. 

He went straight to his heat room, plopping down on the bed and grabbing the pillow, Riku's, to hug it. He was surprisingly at ease despite knowing that in just a few hours, he wouldn't be an unclaimed omega anymore. In fact, rather than feeling like his nerves were frayed, Iori was almost excited. He wasn't quite sure if what he felt was butterflies in his stomach or the beginnings of his heat, but he didn't really care. 

And when Riku came into the room, he found Iori sitting on the bed, fingers pressed over his scent glands with a giddy sort of smile on his face. The edges of Riku's lips quirked up, the alpha locking the door and walking over to sit down beside Iori. "What's with the smile?" 

Iori leaned against Riku, head resting against the redhead's. "Don't know. I think my inner omega's a little over the top about being able to fully become Nanase Iori," Iori said, his smile stretching even wider. Riku chuckled, cupping Iori's cheeks with his hands and turning the omega's face towards him. 

"I _really_ love when you call yourself that," Riku breathed out, closing the distance between them easily. 

The kiss was short, Iori pulling away from it after just a few moments. "Can we cuddle?" he asked. 

Riku smiled, nodding and puling Iori to his chest. 

\--- 

They took a short nap, just a little under an hour, before Iori woke up to a gnawing ache in his ass. His skin was feverishly hot, as it always was during heats, and he let out a soft groan when he realised that Riku was already awake. 

The alpha had Iori under him, lust reflected clearly in the depths of his gaze, and Iori gulped. Riku's rut would always start after Iori's heat truly got going, which he supposed was for the best. His pants already felt too tight, and Iori desperately wanted to get rid of the clothes on his body. 

"Can you..." Iori trailed off, feeling the first gush of slick coming out of his ass. 

Riku didn't need to be told twice – he was already pulling Iori's shirt off, moving to work on Iori's pants once the shirt was removed. Iori lifted his hips slightly off the bed to make it easier for Riku to get his pants off, letting out a whimper when more slick soaked through his underwear. And then that was stripped, too, leaving Iori completely naked. "Hahh, fuck." 

"God, Iori," Riku groaned, Iori's breathy pants going straight to his groin. He made quick work of his own clothes, uncaring of which part of the room they ended up at, immediately leaning down and locking their lips together. Iori's arms wrapped around the back of Riku's neck, pulling the alpha closer to him, all the while grinding his hips upwards against Riku. 

"Nngh, Riku, stop teasing," Iori whined, wanting to get rid of the tension coiling deep inside him. He heard Riku growl, the sound sending a pleasant shiver down Iori's spine, and without any further warning, Riku pushed his fully erect member into Iori in one go. The omega's gasp caught in his throat, trying to adjust to the sudden intrusion. 

Riku didn't play around during heats, not at all like how he usually made love to Iori. There was no teasing, no unnecessary foreplay because he knew that Iori didn't need much prep when he was in heat. His slick provided more than enough lubrication, his entrance loosening itself in preparation for an alpha's knot. 

While letting Iori get adjusted to his size, Riku bent back down to kiss Iori, moving down to nip on Iori's jaw, his neck, the area around his collarbone. He waited until Iori started to grind down on his cock, trying to produce more friction and ease the painful ache, and then Riku started to thrust into Iori's waiting entrance. 

He didn't let Iori move, holding the omega down by his hips, and Iori couldn't help but whimper in protest. "R-Riku..." he said, tears pricking at his eyes from the need for some sort of release. His untouched cock was painfully stiff, but when he moved his hand down to touch himself, Riku simply pinned his hand down. "Please, _ahhh,_ let me move." 

Riku stopped abruptly, leaning down to whisper into Iori's ear in a low voice, "Behave, and I'll let you. Later." 

Hearing Riku speak to him in that tone sent a fresh wave of arousal through Iori, and the omega choked out a sob when Riku started thrusting into him again, this time with a renewed vigour. He could barely feel the tears trailing down his cheeks, only made aware of them when Riku kissed his cheeks, licking the tears away. 

He felt the moment Riku's knot started to inflate, and the alpha's movements became more frenzied. Iori could tell that his own climax was approaching, his walls clamping down on Riku's member. " _Riku_ , give me your knot," Iori pleaded. At the last moment, Riku pushed his knot into Iori, and he felt his canines sharpening right before he bit down on Iori's scent glands. 

Iori's vision went white for a split second, the crook of his neck exploding in pain as Riku's teeth pierced through his skin. He was sure that Riku managed to draw blood; _that hurts, fuck._ But the pain soon gave way to pleasure, mixing with the feeling of fullness that Riku's knot provided, as well as the sensation of being filled to the brim with Riku's cum, and Iori slowly released the breath he hadn't realised he'd been holding in. 

He felt the alpha's tongue swirling around the wound, and Iori relaxed as his heat ebbed for the moment. It was about a minute later that Riku pulled back from the crook of Iori's neck, looking almost apologetic as he met Iori's gaze. "Did it hurt a lot?" Riku asked, gently laying down beside Iori, afraid to jostle the omega in fear that he would cause Iori more pain. It had happened once, Riku somehow forgetting that his knot was still locking them together, and he'd pulled back too harshly. Iori had bled a little, and Riku had sworn never to let that happen again. 

Iori nodded, but he smiled shakily at Riku. Riku understood immediately, moving closer to Iori and exposing his scent glands to the omega. "I'm sorry," Iori whispered, licking his lips hesitantly before squarely biting down on the crook of Riku's neck. He felt Riku's grip on his waist tighten, and Iori winced as he tasted the coppery substance in his mouth. Just like Riku had done for him, he licked the wound to help it heal quicker. 

"Well, that wasn't so bad," Riku said once Iori was done, adjusting their positions so that they could look at each other properly. Already they could tell that their scents were changing, mingling with each other's and creating something new entirely – Riku's chocolatey scent mixing with Iori's sweet one. It was a scent unique to them, one that they would be able to identify no matter what. 

Iori let out a soft chuckle. "Hurt like shit for me," he said, his fingers tentatively moving over to brush over his scent glands. He hissed softly when he pressed down on the sore area, feeling along the indents which indicated where Riku's mating mark was. "I hope it scars over nicely." 

"It doesn't matter," Riku said with a smile. "As long as we're marked as each other's, I couldn't care less about how the marks look like." 

"I guess you're right," Iori agreed. 

They managed to get another fifteen minutes of reprieve before Iori's heat came back with a vengeance. But this time, it was much easier to deal with, and Iori supposed that was one of the many perks of being mated. 

\--- 

_Wow, I can't believe I'm_ actually _mated to Riku-san._

Izumi Iori, _Nanase Iori_ , thought about his life a lot. There were so many things about his life right now that were unexpected, and he used to hate the unexpected. He liked to plan things out, follow said plans to achieve his desired outcome. And yet, everything that had happened to him in the past few years could never have been planned for. 

Sometimes he wondered how it would've been like if he hadn't presented as an omega, or if he hadn't been scouted by Takanashi Otoharu. He also wondered what life would have been like if Riku hadn't joined IDOLiSH7, so he supposed he did have to thank Tenn for becoming an idol, because otherwise Riku would never have chased him down the same path. 

Sometimes he wondered what it would've been like if he and Riku hadn't chosen to accept their bond as a fated pair, hadn't decided to try and see what it would be like being together. If they hadn't had all their ups and downs, met all the people they now called their close friends and family. 

He thought about his life all those years back, when he'd just presented as an omega, and his past encounters with alphas. When he'd questioned _why_ he wasn't a beta like the rest of his family. 

And now, sitting at the kitchen counter, watching Riku prepare lunch for him while he recovered from his heat, Iori couldn't help but smile. Never once did he think that this would be his life now, at only the age of twenty. His hand instinctively went to touch his mating mark, still relatively new. 

Riku turned around, brows raised in amusement. "You know I can feel how happy you are, right?" the alpha reminded teasingly, walking over with two plates of fried rice in hand. He set one plate down in front of Iori, grabbing cutlery from the drawer and handing it to the omega. _His_ omega. "Let's eat." 

"Thank you for the food," the couple said in unison, and Iori's stomach growled as he ate the first bite. 

Riku chuckled. "Sorry for taking so long. I bet you were hungry." 

"You know how I get after my heat ends." 

"I do," Riku grinned. 

They ate in silence for a little while, Iori too hungry to focus on much else, and it was only when they were halfway through their meal that Riku got up abruptly. Iori stared at his husband as he went into the living room, returning with a small envelope in hand. "What's that?" 

It was strange how he was able to feel Riku's nervous excitement, not from the alpha's scent, but as if it were his own emotions. With practice, he would still be able to hide some feelings from getting through their mating bond, but for now, Iori didn't mind the intimacy. 

Instead of replying Iori verbally, Riku simply opened the envelope, pulling out the DVD that was encased in it. On the DVD was written, in no other than Riku's handwriting, _Wedding Preparation Collage_ , and Iori's eyes widened. "Is that...?" he asked, and when Riku nodded, Iori broke into a grin. "You know, I think I don't tell you this enough, but I really love you, Nanase Riku-san." 

"We can watch it after lunch," Riku suggested, laughing when Iori leaned over to grab his face and kiss him. "Yes, yes, I'm such a good husband and mate, aren't I?" 

"I never said you weren't," Iori replied, the smile remaining on his face the entire time he was eating. 

So, maybe Iori didn't like the unexpected. 

But sometimes, the unexpected wasn't so bad after all. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> anddd we've come to the end of Lights, Camera, Action! jk there's still the epilogue which somehow became longer than I expected but I think it turned out well!!
> 
> I'll also be putting up the first chapter of pt4 at the same time I update the epilogue here (so basically same thing as what I did for Untold and this), so please look out for that too! I'll probably be updating that every week until I start running low on completed chapters /laughs/
> 
> I hope you guys enjoyed Lights, Camera, Action! and I hope to see you on the next instalment as well~!


	5. Epilogue

Mitsuki stared at Tsumugi in a mix of confusion and doubt. “We’re filming our next MV in Northmeir?” 

“Yes!” the manager chirped, still holding up the latest proposal up in front of her. “It’ll be the first time we’re filming an MV overseas, so we wanted to do it in a country that we’re more familiar with. Banri-san and I have been liaising with Thorvald-san for a few weeks now, and Nagi-san has also talked to Seto-san about using the palace’s courtyard as a filming location.” 

“Nagi didn’t mention any of this to me,” Mitsuki said, frowning slightly as he turned to his boyfriend. “Do you really think it’s a good idea for us to film there? Also, I don’t think Seto-san liked me very much when we went to Northmeir last year… I’m a little nervous about seeing him again.” 

“Brother told me to assure you that he has nothing against you,” Nagi assured, having said the same thing after they’d returned from Northmeir a year ago. Admittedly, Mitsuki’s first meeting with the First Prince of Northmeir hadn’t gone very well, but Nagi couldn’t really blame his brother for being suspicious of Mitsuki. It was a common sight for people to throw themselves at Seto because of his status, and he’d become wary of anybody trying to get close to the royal family. “Thorvald has been frequently reporting back to him about our relationship, and he knows now that you’re not trying to get to me for the money.” 

Riku glanced between the two nervously, wondering if he should cut in before the atmosphere became any worse. “I, for one, am really looking forward to it!” he exclaimed. “Nagi, you have to show us around! Mitsuki’s the only one who’s been there.” 

The blond beamed. “Of course! I’ll even introduce you to my close friend Kenneth who runs a bakery.” 

Mitsuki was still frowning, now thinking about what he should do to make Seto like him more. It was assuring to know that Thorvald, Nagi’s butler who’d appeared after the couple first went to Northmeir, was on their side, but he also wanted Seto to like him by his own efforts. “Hey, Nagi, do you think Kenneth-san will let me borrow his kitchen? I want to bake something before we pay a visit to your brother.” 

“I’m sure he’ll appreciate that,” Nagi agreed, pulling Mitsuki into a tight hug. “It’s settled then!” 

“I’ve never been to Europe before. What about you, Souchan?” 

“A handful of times, but I’ve never been to Northmeir,” Sougo replied, brows furrowed in thought. “Have you settled our accommodations, Manager? I think I might be able to help with booking a hotel there. If I’m not remembering wrongly, the Midou Group has a hotel there.” 

Yamato raised a brow. “As in Midou Torao’s family? The guy from ŹOOĻ?” 

Sougo nodded. “Yeah. My family and his are business partners, so it shouldn’t be too difficult to get a better deal for hotel bookings if I approach them.” 

“Then we’ll leave that to you, Sougo-san,” Tsumugi said gratefully. “Riku-san, we understand that Northmeir is still relatively cold in the summer, so it would be good if you packed adequately for the trip. It's been some time since you’ve last had an attack, but let’s not risk anything.” 

Riku made a face, already ready to retort, but Iori nodded and replied, “I’ll make sure of that.” 

“But Iori, I haven’t had an attack in months!” 

Iori glanced at his mate and shook his head sternly. “Better safe than sorry, Riku-san.” 

“Then it’s settled!” Tsumugi decided. “We’ll depart two days after Sougo-san's heat ends.” 

At this, Tamaki frowned slightly. “Is it possible if Souchan and I join you guys there a little later?” 

Tsumugi looked at the couple apologetically, knowing that Tamaki didn’t want Sougo to have to spend a good 16 hours on a plane barely after his heat ended. They'd also approached Tsumugi, Banri, and Otoharu a short while after they’d gotten married to inform them about their plans to start trying for a child, so she could only imagine how the alpha’s protectiveness would become. “I’m really sorry, Tamaki-san, but we’re on a rather tight schedule,” she explained. “We also have to do the photoshoot there, and Prince Seto has very kindly invited us to a dinner banquet.” 

Iori, too, was looking at Tamaki and Sougo with a troubled expression. He was the only one in the group who knew of the couple’s plans, knew the reason behind why they were trying for a child right after getting married. This would be Sougo’s first heat since becoming mates with Tamaki, but the omega didn’t want to waste any time. He didn’t know how long it would take for him to become pregnant, after all. 

Sighing defeatedly, Tamaki nodded and pulled Sougo closer to him. “Alright then. We’ll meet you straight at the airport on the day of the flight.” 

\--- 

“What should I bake for Seto-san?” 

“If there’s one thing my brother loves, it’s cake,” Nagi replied easily. “Maybe a two-tiered one would be nice; we can share it with everyone when we have dinner at the palace tomorrow.” 

The couple was on the way to Kenneth’s bakery while the rest of IDOLiSH7 checked into their hotel. Tamaki had left no room for argument, insisting that Sougo was still drained from his heat and needed to rest. It didn’t seem to matter that his husband said otherwise, so Thorvald had been sent with the group as a guide while Nagi and Mitsuki paid a visit to Kenneth. 

They would also go to the palace to offer their greetings to Seto before introducing him to the rest of IDOLiSH7 tomorrow. According to Nagi, Seto had asked for Mitsuki’s opinion on what was to be served at the dinner banquet after finding out that the beta had a culinary background. 

Mitsuki didn’t mind, per se, but he still hadn’t thought of how to get into Seto’s good books. Their first meeting hadn’t gone very well – Seto had been rather convinced that Mitsuki was a pesky commoner who was with Nagi because he was the second prince of Northmeir. It didn’t matter that Mitsuki hadn’t believed his boyfriend up until they were welcomed into the palace, or that Mitsuki hadn’t even _heard_ of Northmeir before meeting Nagi. 

The alpha was focused on driving now, a rare sight for Mitsuki considering neither of them owned a car back in Japan. Thorvald had been understandably hesitant to let Nagi and Mitsuki go without an escort, but Mitsuki supposed being a prince had its perks. 

Humming in thought, Mitsuki asked, “Would a cream cake be alright then? I could decorate it with whatever fruits are in season now. Oh, but I suppose maybe he’d prefer chocolate? They served a chocolate platter when we dined with him last year, right? But they did also serve cheesecake, so...” 

Nagi cut his boyfriend off with a quick peck on the lips, smiling when Mitsuki went quiet immediately, a faint blush dusting his cheeks. “Don’t worry so much, Mitsuki,” the alpha assured. “It’s okay to just make it a flavour you like. The fact that Brother is asking your opinion for the banquet’s menu is proof that he trusts your tastes, and he’s been wanting to apologise for giving you a hard time last year. I'm sure he’ll enjoy anything you bake.” 

“That's not helpful, Nagi.” 

“If he complains that it doesn’t taste good, I’ll even kick his butt for you.” 

That elicited a chuckle from Mitsuki, and Nagi managed a smile of his own. “He’s going to be the king. I don’t think you should go around kicking his butt,” the beta advised, amused by Nagi’s antics. “Thanks for trying to cheer me up, Nagi. I'm a lot less nervous now.” 

“Anytime,” Nagi replied with a wink, pulling up in front of the familiar bakery. “Go on ahead. I told Kenneth that we’d be coming by already. I'll park the car in the back.” 

Mitsuki nodded and got out of the car, entering the bakery and greeting Kenneth with a bow. “Good afternoon, Kenneth-san! Thank you again for letting me borrow your kitchen for today.” 

“Don’t be so courteous, Mitsuki-kun!” Kenneth assured joyfully. “Any boyfriend of Prince Nagi’s is always welcome here!” 

“Has he brought other boyfriends here before?” Mitsuki asked jokingly, knowing fully well that Nagi hadn’t ever been in a serious relationship before meeting him. Kenneth laughed along with him before showing him into the kitchen. “I was going to bake a simple cream cake, but can I just check what fruits you have?” 

“We have a ton of berries. Strawberries, raspberries, blackberries, gooseberries. Cherries, too.” 

Beaming, Mitsuki rolled his sleeves up and walked to the kitchen island. “Perfect.” 

\--- 

Kenneth watched Nagi watch Mitsuki, happy to see the content smile on the prince’s face. He'd known Nagi for many years, knew what Nagi was like before and after meeting Haruki, and even he didn’t think he’d ever seen Nagi this smitten. “Are you sure you don’t want to help?” Kenneth asked in a whisper, not wanting to disturb Mitsuki. 

Nagi shook his head. _“He wants to win my brother over with his own ability, so I won’t help unless he asks me to,”_ he replied in his native tongue. It resulted in Mitsuki glancing up at him curiously, though Nagi only responded to the questioning look with a grin. Mitsuki chuckled, knowing that the two were probably discussing a secret that he couldn’t know about, and turned his focus back to his cake. _“I didn’t tell him that Brother already approved of him, of course.”_

_“It’ll be a nice surprise,”_ Kenneth replied. _“I’ve already started preparing for tomorrow’s banquet.”_

_“It has to be perfect,”_ Nagi stressed, not for the first time. _“I won’t accept any less.”_

_“You can count on me.”_

“Nagi, can you help me whip the cream?” Mitsuki requested, closing the oven door. “I’m going to pick out what fruits to use and then make some macarons for decoration, so it’d be great if you could help with that.” 

Nagi perked up visibly, already hopping off the chair to go to his boyfriend. “No problem! I’ll make the best cream ever!” he announced proudly, and Mitsuki rolled his eyes in mock exasperation. 

“You remember how to do it, right?” Mitsuki asked, smiling satisfactorily when Nagi nodded. He stood on his tiptoes to press a kiss to Nagi’s cheek, only slightly embarrassed to be showing affection in front of Kenneth. Then he wiped his hands on the borrowed apron. “Kenneth-san, please supervise him. I don’t want to serve Prince Seto something that might give him food poisoning. I already wrote down my recipe for whipped cream on the notebook here.” 

The baker laughed and nodded in understanding. “Got it.” 

Mitsuki went into the walk-in chiller to browse Kenneth’s stock, and Nagi quickly got to work. 

He could only vaguely remember what to do, having helped Mitsuki bake Tamaki’s birthday cake a few months back. Kenneth served as the supervisor, telling Nagi how long he should whip the cream for and whether the texture was correct. It wasn’t too difficult a task, so Nagi was done relatively quickly. 

He set the cream aside and continued watching Mitsuki work, at one point offering the beta a glass of water and wiping the flour off Mitsuki’s cheeks. He did his best not to bother his boyfriend, instead taking pictures of Mitsuki and sending a few of them to IDOLiSH7’s group chat. 

It was nearly evening by the time Mitsuki was done with the whole cake, and Nagi felt his heart swell with love and pride for his boyfriend. They'd landed in Northmeir a little after noon, had been on a plane for the entire night and then some, so he wasn’t sure how Mitsuki hadn’t yet collapsed from jetlag. Nagi himself already felt like he wanted to sleep for ten hours. 

After finally putting the cake away, Mitsuki heaved a sigh and loosened the apron. “I really hope he likes it.” 

“Have more faith in yourself,” Nagi said, removing the apron for Mitsuki and hanging it up. “Let’s go to the hotel to freshen up before we go to the palace, alright? You can sleep on the drive there.” 

Mitsuki frowned and shook his head. “I’ll stay awake. You're tired, too.” 

“It’s fine. Thorvald is picking us up, so I’ll get some sleep too.” 

“Oh. Alright then,” Mitsuki conceded, relieved that he’d be able to get some shuteye before meeting Seto. He really didn’t want to doze off while they were at the palace. Bowing to Kenneth, Mitsuki said, “Thanks for everything today, Kenneth-san. We'll see you tomorrow at the banquet?” 

“Yes! I’ll be delivering baked goods for the dinner, so you can count on seeing me,” Kenneth told him. “Please have a good rest tonight then, Prince Nagi, Mitsuki-kun.” 

The couple headed out to meet Thorvald who was already waiting outside the car, getting into the car and waving to Kenneth as they drove off. Mitsuki was asleep within minutes, his head nestled comfortably in the crook of Nagi’s neck. Nagi kept an arm around Mitsuki’s waist as he slept, keeping the beta snuggled close against him. 

When they got back to the hotel, they took a quick shower together to make themselves more presentable, changing into a more formal outfit before heading back downstairs. The rest of IDOLiSH7 were out having dinner at a famous restaurant nearby; they’d had a tour of the area while Mitsuki had been hard at work. 

Nagi and Mitsuki arrived at the palace a little past 7pm and were greeted at the entrance by Seto himself. 

Thorvald excused himself to pick the IDOLiSH7 members up from the restaurant, informing them that he’d come back to drive them to the hotel. 

Mitsuki immediately lowered himself into a full bow once Thorvald left, only getting up when Nagi squeezed his hand. _“H-hello, Prince Seto,”_ Mitsuki greeted, struggling to remember what Nagi had taught him a year ago. In hindsight, he really should have revised the language right before they’d set off for Northmeir. _“Long time no see.”_

Seto looked pleasantly surprised to hear Mitsuki speaking his home language. _“Long time no see.”_

_“Let’s go for the tasting, shall we?”_ Nagi said. Mitsuki immediately gave up on making sense of the conversation as Seto and Nagi conversed rapidly in their native tongue, instead looking around the entryway of the palace. Little had changed since he’d come with Nagi a year ago, although there seemed to be more flowers decorating the walls. He snapped back to attention when Nagi reverted to Japanese. “Come on.” 

They were led to the kitchen, Seto attempting to engage Mitsuki in conversation with his broken Japanese and Mitsuki’s broken English. Whenever they couldn’t understand each other, Nagi stepped in to translate, but he tried to stay out of it as much as possible. Mitsuki was doing his best to communicate with his brother, and it was heartening to see that Seto was also putting in effort on his end. 

The chefs were just finishing up the various dishes when the trio entered the kitchen, and Mitsuki couldn’t deny that he was slightly shocked to see that there were Japanese dishes in the mix. They'd also prepared a few traditional Northmeir dishes, along with common European and American foods. All in all, it was a rather ridiculous amount of food to sample, so Mitsuki was quite glad he hadn’t had any food since afternoon. 

The conversation in Japanese and English continued as Seto explained the local cuisine to Mitsuki, some of which the beta had already eaten during his first trip to Northmeir. In return, Mitsuki tried to share the history of certain Japanese dishes to Seto, and while it _was_ undeniably an awkward conversation, Nagi didn’t mind acting as their translator for the evening. It was a welcome change from their first meeting, after all. 

\--- 

It wasn’t long before Seto was seeing them off at the door, Nagi and Mitsuki stuffed from tasting so many different dishes in the past hour. _“All the best, Nagi,”_ Seto said. 

_“I hope it goes well,”_ Nagi replied with a slight bow. _“I'm glad to have your blessings._ Let’s go, Mitsuki.” 

Mitsuki nodded, offering Seto a bow of his own before letting Nagi take his hand. “It was nice seeing you again today, Seto-san. I look forward to dining with you tomorrow,” he said, nudging Nagi and waiting for the alpha to translate for him. 

“I look forward to it as well,” Nagi translated Seto’s reply. “Please take good care of my brother.” 

Smiling, the beta replied with his limited knowledge of Northmeir’s language, _“Yeah, I will. Thank you.”_

Thorvald held the car door open as Nagi and Mitsuki walked down the stairs, bowing respectfully once more towards Seto who watched them from the gates. “Prince Nagi, Rokuya Mitsuki-san,” he called out to get their attention, although they’d already been walking towards him. “I’m here to drive the two of you back to the hotel.” 

Mitsuki frowned; surely he hadn’t misheard how Thorvald had addressed him. “Rokuya Mitsuki? What…” 

His brows furrowed further when Nagi pulled his hand out of Mitsuki’s grip, and when he turned to look at Nagi, the younger had gone down onto one knee. Then Nagi pulled out a small black box from his coat pocket and opened it, revealing a thin silver band with a sizeable diamond embedded in it. 

“Will you marry me, Mitsuki?” 

Eyes wide, Mitsuki managed to stutter, “N-Nagi, what…” 

“I know you still get insecure when we go out together, and I also get insecure sometimes when I see how friendly and kind you are to everyone around you. But I love you, and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Even if I do have a fated omega out there and I meet them one day, I won’t leave you. You won’t be able to get rid of me even if you try; I’ll gladly spend the rest of our lives together convincing you that there is nobody I’d rather be with than you. I’ll ask you again – Mitsuki, will you marry me?” 

Mitsuki couldn’t even get a reply in before a familiar voice called out, “Say yes, Mitsuki!” 

“Marry him!” 

The beta whipped his head around to look for the source of the voices, and he found Yamato and Riku’s heads sticking out of the car window. “What are you guys _doing_ here?” Mitsuki asked before he could stop himself. He couldn’t quite believe what was happening; surely he was imagining everything. 

“You can ask us more questions later, nii-san,” Iori joined in, leaning out from behind Riku. He repeated the words Mitsuki had told him right before his own wedding: “Don’t just stand there. Rokuya-san has been really worried about everything, you know.” 

Turning back to his boyfriend, Mitsuki felt tears prick at his eyes. “Are you sure, Nagi?” he asked, his voice barely louder than a whisper. “Are you really okay with marrying someone like me?” 

With an easy smile, his gaze softening, Nagi nodded. “I love you, Mitsuki. Please marry me.” 

Mitsuki swallowed a sob and nodded. “Okay, yes, I’ll marry you.” 

Nagi’s reaction was immediate, jumping up to throw his arms around Mitsuki. The beta let his tears fall once his face was buried in Nagi’s chest, his own arms circling Nagi’s chest and squeezing him tightly. From behind him, Mitsuki heard his members and managers cheering, and Seto and Thorvald applauding. 

When Nagi pulled back from the embrace, Mitsuki only had a moment to breathe before he felt Nagi’s lips over his, a familiar warmth that Mitsuki had grown to love. Nagi tasted of Northmeir and Japanese cuisine, of whipped cream, and of home. They broke apart after a few seconds, Mitsuki burying his face back into Nagi’s chest to hide his tears. 

Without him realising, the IDOLiSH7 members had gotten out of the car and were surrounding them. Riku was quick to pull Mitsuki into a hug, congratulating the beta excitedly. Iori had to pull his husband away from his brother before he got a chance to congratulate Mitsuki. “I’m really happy for you, nii-san.” 

“Thanks, Iori,” Mitsuki sniffled, returning Iori’s hug. “I guess all of you were in on this?” 

“Yeah. But you should’ve been expecting it too, right?” Yamato asked. “Remember how excited he was when he caught Ichi’s bouquet a few months back?” 

“I still think Nagicchi should’ve picked a date slightly later than Souchan’s heat though, not just two days after it ended,” Tamaki grumbled, and Sougo smiled sheepishly from beside his alpha. 

“You know our schedule’s been tight,” the omega reminded. He _was_ tired, that much he couldn’t deny, but he knew that he could rest throughout the week they were spending in Northmeir. “I’m happy for you too, Mitsuki-san.” 

“I’m sorry to interrupt,” a familiar voice spoke up, and the group turned to the source of the voice. Mitsuki’s eyes widened when he saw ŹOOĻ’s Natsume Minami standing beside Seto. “There’s much to be done, and we don’t have a lot of time.” 

Nagi wasn’t at all surprised by Minami’s appearance, instead bowing gratefully to him. “Thank you for taking time out of your schedule, Natsume-shi,” he said, leaving Mitsuki more confused than before. “I guess that’s our cue to get going. We’ll see you guys tomorrow; rest well so that you’ll look your best, okay?” 

Mitsuki watched Tsumugi and Banri herd the idols into the car, the beta turning back to wink at Mitsuki before Thorvald drove off. “Wait, what about us?!” Mitsuki asked in alarm, because _wasn’t Thorvald here to drive us back to the hotel?!_

“We’re staying here tonight, of course!” Nagi exclaimed brightly, already leading Mitsuki back into the palace. “It’s a Northmeir custom for the prince and his partner to prepare for the wedding here. We’ll be spending the night here after the wedding as well, then we’ll get back to work and film our new MV.” 

“Wait, wait. What wedding?” Mitsuki questioned in confusion, though realisation dawned on him barely a moment later. “The dinner banquet tomorrow is-?!” 

Grinning, Nagi nodded. _“Yes!_ For dinner, we’ll have whatever dishes you said you liked just now, and we’ll have a local pastor wedding us! IDOLiSH7 and Brother will be there, and we could invite ŹOOĻ too if you’d like. Of course, we’re going to have to register our marriage in Japan as well, and if you want to have a small ceremony and invite your friends, I’ll be more than happy to marry you again.” 

“I don’t need to invite any friends, but…” Mitsuki made a face. “I don’t want to get married without my parents here. They’re the only other people I want present at the wedding. Also, I’m guessing I made my own wedding cake just now?” 

“Well…” Nagi laughed sheepishly. “I figured you’d want to do that. Was I wrong?” 

Mitsuki stared at Nagi for a moment before shaking his head. “I would’ve insisted on it,” he agreed. “But my parents still aren’t here, and there’s no way they’ll make it here before the dinner banquet tomorrow.” 

“You don’t have to worry about that, Mitsuki.” The beta’s head snapped up, and he saw his mother peeking out from another set of doors, different from the one that he and Nagi had used. “We’re already here.” 

Before Mitsuki could ask another question, Yosuke explained, “We took a flight to Denmark and met up with your friends from… ŹOOĻ, was it? Minami-kun was kind enough to be our guide and translator for the entire day today, and we’ve gotten acquainted with Prince Seto before you got here.” 

“We were in Denmark for the Redhill Festival yesterday,” Minami said. “Good thing we were, too. I may have studied in Northmeir in the past, but I wasn’t about to fly all the way here from Japan just because the prince asked me to.” 

_“Nagi_ _, you and_ _your_ _fiancé_ _have to_ _go for the suit fitting now,”_ Seto cut in. 

“Oh! Yes!” Nagi exclaimed, only now remembering the time. “Mitsuki, we have to go and try on the suits for the wedding tomorrow. If the fitting is off, the tailors will be able to alter it by tomorrow morning. Yosuke-san and Hiroko-san will be staying at the same hotel as the members and ŹOOĻ, so they’ll be in good hands.” 

Minami nodded, already walking toward the Izumi parents. “Then we’ll take our leave now. _We’ll see you tomorrow, Prince Seto._ _Thank you for having us today.”_

Yosuke and Hiroko each gave Mitsuki a quick hug and bowed to Seto before following Minami. A car had pulled up in the driveway, Minami getting in the front passenger seat while Mitsuki’s parents sat at the back. 

Mitsuki watched the car disappear from sight, then he turned back to Seto with a small, nervous smile. 

\--- 

The preparations for the evening went by in a blur; after trying on their suits, Nagi and Mitsuki were whisked off to separate rooms to prepare for the night, Nagi to his old room and Mitsuki to a specially decorated guest room on the other end of the corridor. 

They were given time to take a nice, hot bath to relax their muscles, and Mitsuki fell asleep at some point. It was only when a maid knocked on the bathroom door before entering abruptly that the beta jolted awake, trying desperately and failing to cover himself. He didn’t catch a single word of what the maid said, instead finding himself being hoisted out of the tub and towelled down by her. She then led him to sit down in front of the mirror and proceeded to blow dry his hair. 

After that, he was brought to another room and received a series of spa treatments inclusive of a massage, a facial, and even a mani-pedi. He still couldn’t understand what anyone was saying, so he gave up completely and decided that he could afford to enjoy the special treatment. It wasn’t very often he came to Northmeir, and Mitsuki was quite certain that this was part of their pre-wedding customs. 

It was nearly two hours later that he finally got to go to bed, still not being allowed to see Nagi, and the beta was more than ready to crash for the night. He at least had his phone with him, and when he checked it for the first time in hours, he wasn’t surprised to see that he’d been flooded with messages. Majority were from the IDOLiSH7 group chat congratulating the couple – Tamaki had even taken a video of the proposal and sent it to the group chat. 

He also had congratulatory messages from TRIGGER and Re:vale, more from Momo and Ryuu than the others. Momo was especially indignant that he couldn’t be in Northmeir to personally attend his beloved kouhai’s wedding, but Mitsuki was quick to assure him that it was the thought that counted. 

After finally clearing all the messages from everyone else, Mitsuki opened up his chat with Nagi. 

_Sorry for not warning you about what was going to happen, Mitsuki_ > <|| 

_Let me know when you’re back in your room! Or give me a call_ (｡•̀ᴗ-)✧ 

_We won’t be able to see each other until the wedding..._ ( ≧Д≦ ) 

Mitsuki laughed as he read Nagi’s messages, tapping the call button and holding his phone to his ear. The call connected almost immediately, as if Nagi had been holding his phone and staring at it, waiting for Mitsuki to call. “Hello?” 

_“Mitsuki!_ _You finally called!_ _I miss you_ _so much_ _already,”_ Nagi whined. Mitsuki could tell that the blond was pouting. _“_ _Were the_ _maids nice to you?”_

“Yeah. I was shocked when one of them came into the bathroom though. Admittedly, it was because I fell asleep in the tub, but I wasn’t expecting her to dry me off.” 

_“_ _Sorry_ _. They ha_ _ve_ _to follow a schedule for the_ _preparations, and_ _it’s not uncomm_ _on for maids to help us out_ _with our personal grooming,”_ the alpha explained. _“_ _You’ll probably have to go through something similar tomorrow too. Just a heads up.”_

“If we can’t see each other until the wedding, what _are_ we supposed to do tomorrow?” 

_“I have to go with Brother to perform a series of traditional rituals that princes have to undergo, and you’ll be in the palace giving instructions on how you want the banquet hall to be decorated. Natsume-shi will come over in the morning, so he’ll translate for you. Kenneth will be there too, in the afternoon.”_

Humming in understanding, Mitsuki let himself flop backwards onto the bed. “You know, I always complain that we don’t have enough space on the bed in the dorm, but…” Mitsuki sighed, curling into himself. “This bed is big, but it’s really lonely.” 

_“Aww, I wish I could sleep with you too, Mitsuki._ _But don’t worry! We’ll be together all night tomorrow.”_

A knowing smile made its way to Mitsuki’s face. “Is that so?” 

_“They’ll expect us to consummate the marriage. It’s part of our tradition.”_

“Then I’ll be looking forward to it. I’m really sleepy now, though, and I’m sure you are too. I’ll see you tomorrow evening then?” 

A sigh from Nagi. _“I guess_ _so_ _. Goodnight, Mitsuki. I love you.”_

“I love you too. Goodnight, Nagi.” 

\--- 

The next morning was just as hectic as the night before; Mitsuki was woken up at 8am by the same maid from the previous night and, after washing up quickly, was brought to have breakfast in the dining hall. 

Minami was already there, though his parents weren’t, and Torao was seated next to him. “Good morning, Izumi-san,” Minami greeted, nudging Torao and asking him to greet Mitsuki. The elder did as told, albeit somewhat unwillingly, before going back to his breakfast. “Did you have a good rest?” 

Mitsuki smiled and nodded. “Good morning. I slept fine, I think. If you don’t mind me asking, Natsume, what is Midou doing here…?” 

“He was worried about me coming here alone,” Minami explained apologetically. “Says that an omega shouldn’t be going to strange palaces without an alpha to accompany them. I tried telling him that it was fine and that you’ll be here, but he insisted.” 

The beta looked at them curiously for a moment as his breakfast was served. “So you two are…” 

“A couple, yes. Just a normal couple, not a fated pair.” 

“It’s nice that your company’s fine with that,” Mitsuki commented before starting on his own breakfast. 

They chatted a little about their recent schedules over breakfast, Torao only offering his input when asked. When they were finished, Mitsuki was instructed to go to the banquet hall to give his opinion on the layout of the wedding decorations. Minami and Torao followed, the alpha hovering close to the omega while Minami translated for Mitsuki and the head maid. 

A good few hours was spent on that, and it was around lunch by the time they settled everything. They left the manual work to the staff, took their lunch, and then Mitsuki was off to get ready for the wedding. 

While he took a bath and soaked in the jacuzzi to relax, Minami and Torao went to fetch the Izumi parents from the hotel. 

Then, as Nagi had predicted, Mitsuki was once more towelled down by a maid. This time, instead of getting a bunch of treatments again, he was brought to get his hair and makeup done. It wasn’t all too different from getting ready for a schedule, although it took much longer due to the fact that the maids were extremely particular when it came to his hair, doing it up in a variety of styles and discussing with each other which looked best on the beta. 

After that ordeal, Mitsuki changed into his suit and headed back to the banquet hall to supervise the last of the decoration changes. The room had transformed completely compared to hours ago, flowers now adorning almost every corner of the walls, the beige curtains replaced with gold-rimmed ones. Flower arches and stands lined the carpeted walkway through the centre of the hall, two rows of decorated chairs arranged neatly on either side of the walkway. 

Mitsuki took in the layout of the banquet hall, noting the tables that’d been placed near the back of the hall for them to dine later. He spotted his parents by the stage, immediately going towards them and letting his mother pull him into a hug. “You look so handsome, Mitsuki,” Hiroko said proudly, looking at her elder son’s ensemble for the evening. “I’m sure Nagi-kun is excited to see you.” 

“Thanks, mum,” Mitsuki replied, managing a nervous smile. “Did you meet up with Iori and the others?” 

“We were actually with Kenneth-san helping out with the pastries,” Yosuke said, nodding towards the baker seated in the second row of chairs. Mitsuki hadn’t even noticed the man there, belatedly offering him a greeting. “He says he wants to visit Fonte Chocolat one day.” 

“I look forward to it, Kenneth-san. Nagi and I could show you around Tokyo.” 

Kenneth beamed and nodded. “Yes! Ah, it seems like you’re needed,” the man said, nodding towards someone standing behind Mitsuki. The beta turned around to see that it was Seto, though Nagi wasn’t with him. _“_ _Is it time to_ _get ready_ _, Prince Seto?”_

_“Yes._ _Nagi is already_ _waiting_ _outside with the members of IDOLiSH7._ _”_

“Alright,” Kenneth said, turning back to address Mitsuki again. “It’s time to head out so that everyone can come in and get seated. Yosuke-kun as well, follow me to the other room to wait. Hiroko-kun should stay here so that she can find a good seat for the two of you.” 

Already Mitsuki was beginning to feel nervous, but he managed a nod and bowed to the prince before quickly following Kenneth out of the banquet hall. 

\--- 

Nagi shuffled his feet nervously as he stood in front of the makeshift altar. 

Seto and Iori stood on either side of him, and the IDOLiSH7 members occupied most of the first row. Hiroko sat with Riku, each of them reserving a seat for their husbands, and Kenneth sat with Tsumugi and Banri in the second row. The four members of ŹOOĻ were there as well, though Touma and Haruka both felt awkward to be attending Nagi and Mitsuki’s wedding. 

It was about time for Mitsuki to enter; Seto nodded towards Minami and Sougo, and the two began playing the traditional Northmeir wedding march music on the piano. 

Iori couldn’t help but be slightly amused by his soon-to-be brother-in-law’s nervous excitement. The alpha wasn’t even attempting to conceal it from his scent, never mind the fact that Mitsuki wouldn’t be able to smell it anyway. “No need to be so nervous, Rokuya-san,” Iori whispered. His own wedding had been just a couple of months earlier, so he could kind of understand what Nagi was feeling. “Nii-san’s definitely very happy that he’s marrying you.” 

“I can’t help it! You know I’ve been thinking of marrying Mitsuki since before you guys even got married!” 

_“_ _Shh!_ _”_ Seto hissed, frowning at his brother and Iori. They both sent him an apologetic glance, though they immediately turned back to look at the back of the halls as the doors were opened. 

Nagi found Mitsuki’s figure right away, the orange-haired male standing beside Yosuke with their arms linked together. Even from where he stood, Nagi could see the way Mitsuki’s lips curved into a smile when their gazes met. 

They kept their gazes locked as Mitsuki made his way down the aisle, and soon enough Yosuke was handing his son’s hand to the alpha. “I’m leaving him in your hands, Nagi-kun,” Yosuke said, giving the blond a brief hug before going to sit beside his wife. 

Mitsuki looked over Nagi’s outfit appreciatively; he knew next to nothing about Northmeir tradition, nor had he had any chance to look at what Nagi would be wearing. He _had_ thought about looking it up online last night, but he’d figured that he wouldn’t make much leeway there. Northmeir wasn’t a particularly big or famous country after all. 

The alpha’s suit was fashioned from heavy brocade in royal blue and pale gold. It complemented Nagi perfectly, bringing out the blue of his eyes and the blond of his hair. Mitsuki's own suit, also made of brocade, was white and pale gold. He'd marvelled over it during the fitting last night, though he hadn’t understood a word of what the seamstress had said about the outfit last night. Considering their suits and the decorations now, he assumed gold had something to do with weddings. “You’re very handsome today, Mitsuki." 

“Am I not handsome on normal days, then?” Mitsuki asked teasingly. 

Nagi didn’t fall for it, simply allowing his smile to widen. “You know that’s not what I mean.” 

_“Stop talking already, the two of you,”_ Seto said, waiting until the two grooms were quiet before gesturing for the priest to begin. Mitsuki promptly found himself lost in the Northmeir tongue once again, and this time Minami wasn’t translating for him. He figured it couldn’t be all too different from what was normally said at a wedding. 

What surprised him, though, was that after the priest finished, _Seto_ recited what he’d said in heavily accented and awkward, yet somewhat accurate, Japanese. “We’re gathered here today to bear witness to the matrimonial union of Rokuya Nagi Valhart von Northmeir and Izumi Mitsuki. Before we begin, if there is anybody who objects to this union, please voice your objections now.” 

Yamato was quick to raise a hand, and Mitsuki looked at the leader in disbelief. “What the hell?” 

“If even Nagi and Mitsu get married, onii-san is going to be the only loner in the group!” 

“You were the loner since we all got together, old man.” 

Seto looked to Nagi for an explanation, looking thoroughly unimpressed when the younger prince translated the objection for him. He directed his blank stare at Yamato, causing the beta to shift uncomfortably in his seat and murmur an apology. Tamaki snickered, making a comment about how lame Yamato was. This earned him a look from Seto as well, the prince continuing only when everyone had quietened. 

The priest continued with the ceremony, with Seto translating. Mitsuki caught a peek of a slip of paper hidden in his sleeve with what appeared to be hiragana written on it, and his heart warmed when he realised that Seto had, at some point, begun learning how to read Japanese. He was still far from fluent, but he must have rehearsed repeatedly what to say in today’s ceremony. 

Nagi looked at Mitsuki with a gaze full of affection when asked the million-dollar question. “I do.” 

Mitsuki waited for Seto to repeat the question before nodding. “Yeah, I do.” 

“I now pronounce you husband and husband. You may kiss the groom.” 

Nagi lifted Mitsuki into his arms and locked their lips in a passionate kiss. When they broke apart and Nagi set his husband back on the ground, Mitsuki pressed another kiss to Nagi’s jaw. “Thanks for setting this up, Nagi. I mean, it’d be nice to have more time to prepare, but it’s alright as long as I’m marrying you.” 

“Thank you for saying yes,” Nagi replied with a giddy smile. For nearly a year he’d agonised over how he was going to propose to Mitsuki, over whether or not the beta would agree to marrying him. Mitsuki's reaction to him catching Iori’s bouquet had been a positive sign, though by then Nagi had already worked out most of his plan. That was the last push he needed to fix a date, but he’d waited a few months because their schedules didn’t allow for such a long absence from Japan until now. “I love you, Mitsuki. Oh! Do you want to toss the bouquet now?” 

An amused look made its way onto Mitsuki’s face. “Who’d want to catch it?” 

“I believe Nikaidou-san wouldn’t mind,” Iori chuckled. “He’s so desperate to leave the single life.” 

Chuckling, Mitsuki nodded and turned his back to the crowd. Then he tossed the bouquet, glancing back to see who’d caught it. He'd totally misaimed, though, and had thrown the bouquet in the complete opposite direction of where Yamato was. The bouquet was now sitting squarely in one Isumi Haruka’s lap, the young alpha staring at it in mild confusion. 

Before he even reacted, Tamaki was up on his feet and exclaiming, “No! Isumin is _not_ marrying Aya!” 

\--- 

Within the next ten minutes, everyone was seated around the rectangular tables at the back of the hall. 

Nagi and Mitsuki sat with Seto and Kenneth, as well as the Izumi parents and two managers. The remaining members of IDOLiSH7 sat with ŹOOĻ, though considering how Tamaki had reacted after the bouquet toss, it was probably not such a good idea. Even now, the youngest in the room was frowning at his ex-classmate, much to the exasperation of Sougo and everyone else. 

The dishes served were, as Nagi had said, the same ones that Mitsuki had said tasted good. While they ate, Thorvald was setting up a projector at the side. Once he was done, he called for everyone’s attention and gestured to the screen. “I’ve been instructed to play two short videos,” he said, “so please watch as you enjoy your dinner.” 

The first face to appear on the screen was Momo’s, the beta’s face oddly close to the camera. _“Is it on? Oh, it’s on!”_ he exclaimed, hurrying to Yuki’s side and waving to the camera. _“Mitsuki, congrats on getting married! Nagi too, of course. Congratulations to you both!”_

_“That’s enough congratulating, Momo,”_ Yuki chuckled. _“If you’re watching this, Mitsuki-kun, I suppose you said yes to Nagi-kun's proposal? He was pretty nervous when he looked us up to record this clip, so I'm glad it worked out well for him.”_

_“It’s a pity we can’t be there, Mitsuki. Okarin wouldn’t let us ditch any schedules to fly to Europe. And here I was hoping that maybe I could have a romantic getaway with Yuki afterwards, too.”_

Yuki laughed at his husband’s antics. _“Well, I hope you enjoy your wedding. We'll meet up when you get back and treat you guys to a meal, alright? Just let us know when you guys are free.”_

_“Tell me all about Northmeir when you’re back, Mitsuki~!”_

The video ended, and the screen went black for a second before transitioning to the next video. Mitsuki wasn’t all too surprised to see that it was the members of TRIGGER this time, Ryuu wearing a bright grin while Gaku and Tenn stood on either side of him. 

Waving to the camera, Ryuu greeted, _“Hi, Mitsuki-kun! Congratulations on getting married! I’m sure you said yes to Nagi-kun's proposal, right? He had nothing to be worried about!”_

_“Congratulations to both of you, Mitsuki-san and Nagi-san. May you have a blessed marriage.”_

_“We should get together for a drink after you guys get back. It’ll be our treat. Tenn will even join us, right?”_

_“I’ll probably end up being the designated driver, but fine, I’ll tag along.”_

_“Let’s fix a date during our schedule together next week then! Have fun in Northmeir!”_

Nagi turned to look at Mitsuki as Thorvald turned the projector off, pleased to see that Mitsuki was smiling at him. “Thanks for setting all of this up, Nagi. I really appreciate it,” he said, leaning against his husband and slipping his hand into Nagi’s. “I’m really lucky to be with you.” 

“That should be my line,” Nagi responded, dropping a kiss on Mitsuki’s head. “Thank you for loving me.” 

“I have to ask you, though – didn’t your brother not know how to speak Japanese?” 

“He got a crash course from me and Kenneth.” 

Mitsuki directed a smile towards his new brother-in-law. _“Thank you, Prince Seto.”_

Seto returned Mitsuki’s gratitude with his own smile. “Cute.” 

That elicited a confused look from the couple, Nagi frowning slightly at his brother. He was quick to pull Mitsuki closer to him protectively, though that only confused Mitsuki further. _“I love and respect you a lot, Brother, but if you’re hitting on my husband, I won’t hesitate to protect what’s mine.”_

_“What?”_ Seto looked equally confused. He was rather certain that he hadn’t gotten the vocabulary wrong. _“I meant to say that the interactions between you two are cute. Did I use the word wrongly?”_

_“It sounded as if you were referring to Mitsuki as cute, my prince,”_ Kenneth explained, amused by Nagi’s reaction. _“_ _The correct phrasing should’ve been ‘_ the two of you are cute together’ _.”_

_“I see,”_ Seto said, repeating Kenneth’s words to Mitsuki. The beta flushed lightly at the praise, murmuring another ‘thank you’ to Seto. _“I did not mean to upset you, Nagi. I apologise for my mistake.”_

_“It’s alright. Let's continue enjoying our dinner, shall we?”_

\--- 

Mitsuki gave Tsumugi a hug as she and their other guests stood by the gates, getting ready to return to the hotel for the night. “Thanks again, Manager,” he said gratefully. “It must’ve been hard to fit something like this into our schedule.” 

“It was worth it,” she replied with a wide smile. “We’ll see the two of you during the jacket photoshoot tomorrow then. It starts in the afternoon, but I’d still advise you two to get an early night.” 

Feeling his face heat up, Mitsuki sputtered, “W-what do you mean, Manager!?” 

Tsumugi rolled her eyes, still wearing the same smile. She'd been their manager for long enough to know what went on behind closed doors. “You know exactly what I mean. Don't be too rough on him, Nagi-san! I still need you two in good physical condition for the MV filming in two days.” 

“Will do, Tsumugi,” Nagi said, winking at her. “Goodnight!” 

Mitsuki watched, dumbfounded, as Tsumugi climbed into the car and they drove off. The IDOLiSH7 members waved to the newly wedded couple as they left, and it was only when the car was out of sight that Mitsuki turned to look at Nagi incredulously. “When did Manager become so... blunt?” 

Nagi laughed. “Did you mean perverted? We must be really bad influences on her. But never mind that,” he said, abruptly scooping Mitsuki into his arms. The beta yelped in surprise, arms quickly wrapping around Nagi’s neck before he fell. Leaning closer to Mitsuki, Nagi lowered his voice and said, “She’s not wrong. You look too handsome in this suit, Mitsuki. I can’t wait to strip it off you.” 

A shudder ran down Mitsuki’s spine at the alpha’s tone, and he was glad that Seto had retired to his room already. Thorvald was driving the Izumi parents back to the hotel, and the other palace staff were cleaning up the banquet hall. It was only Nagi and Mitsuki in the courtyard now, so Mitsuki had no reservations in pressing his lips over Nagi’s neck. “Then we’d better hurry to your bedroom,” he murmured, smiling in satisfaction when he felt Nagi’s hold on him tighten. 

Needless to say, in spite of Tsumugi’s warning, Mitsuki had just _a little_ difficulty doing their MV filming. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How could I leave nagimitsu out of this am I right? :') They're my second otp after rikuio/ioriku after all <3 ngl though I didn't actually have anything planned for them and was gonna end this fic at chapter 4, but then I had a dream about the proposal scene and suddenly this epilogue is 7.9k words long... Also it's set in Jul ~2mths after Riku and Iori got mated!
> 
> This concludes Lights, Camera, Action! I hope it was enjoyable for you guys to read as it was for me to write! I'll be putting up pt4 of this fic series shortly, so please keep a look out for that and support me there as well~
> 
> impt question though: is it better if I tag the side couples like in here (eg side!yaotome gaku/kujou ten) or should I tag them normally like in Unexpected and Untold...? I didn't wanna spam the tags for side pairings so that it'd be easier for fans of those couples to find fics where their otp is the main ;;


End file.
